Two Words
by Quitting Time
Summary: Tori wants to anonymously let Jade how she feels about her. But as to not get her feelings to into it in case her note is not received well, she only allows herself 2 words to do it. Will that be enough? Jori Fiction, rated M for some possible smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two words**

**Chapter 1 **

**Tori's POV**

This is fucking killing me. I've been lying on my bed staring at the ceiling for the last half an hour and it's still killing me. I'm attracted to Jade West and I want her to be my girlfriend. It's just that simple, the problem is that it's not simple at all.

First of all of course she's a girl, and that's weird in itself. I've starting having doubts about my sexuality about a 2 years ago. I still find boy's attractive and cute, but I started to think the same things about women. It started with little things; I would find myself admiring some gal's figure or just marvel at how her hair looks.

I would catch myself and try and shove those thoughts out of my mind. I would say I'm confused, or its rampaging hormones or it's just a phase. I eventually realized it was none of those things. The thoughts about other women just kept coming. It was hard, I didn't know who to talk to and even if I had what the hell would I say.

My parents are pretty understanding so wouldn't kick me out or anything like that. At least I had that going. Some people can have very unpleasant reactions. I knew a guy named Mike at my old school that had a friend who told him he was gay. After that Mike never spoke to his friend again. The person who came out didn't even come onto him or anything like that, he just said he was gay and suddenly he found his friend suddenly hated him.

Regardless of my personal situation my opinion of Mike dropped drastically. I don't go to his school anymore but even if I did, I wouldn't have anything to do with him. I've always tried to be a good and true friend. You shouldn't put a price tag on friendship. I can't say that stuff like that didn't worry me. I go to an "Arts" school so the student body is much more open but one must never underestimate people's capability to be closed minded. It's a sad fact of life.

The feelings intensified when I got to Hollywood Art's High school, especially when I met the Blue eyed, paled skinned Goth girl known as Jade West. Something about her drives me nuts every time I see her. "She's fucking beautiful", that was the very first thing that went through my mind when I saw her.

Those blue eyes penetrate down to my very soul every time she looks at me, that smirk just turns me to Jelly when ever I see it. Her attitude just draws me in, every time she insults me I just want to pull her in kiss her and make her mine. This seems crazy, but some do say that Love itself is a form of insanity.

There are others I find attractive. Cat herself is rather cute but her childlike demeanor isn't too appealing to me. She is a good friend and I'm happy with that. Jade is in a class by herself. In my mind there are Jade and then all the others. I just can't get her out of my head. I do know now that I am attracted to women which is just who I am. The frustrating part of all this is that I had to be attracted to THAT WOMAN.

Why do we always want the unreachable ones the most? She hates me, with a passion apparently and no matter how hard I try to just be her friend, I'm make little of any headway.

She did a scene in acting class today and just blew me away with her performance. Afterward I made a point to say "That was really good Jade, I really liked your performance"

She just looked at me like I was covered in shit and said "I don't fucking care what you think, Vega" and just walked away.

I think if she had punched me in the stomach at that moment, it wouldn't have hurt as much as her words did.

Why does she hate me? I like her. I want to make her happy. I try to be nice to her every day. I try to be her friend and a good friend. Maybe she felt threatened thinking I would go after Beck. But the thing is I never did go after beck, even after they broke up. She seemed to only hate me more after that.

But it still remains that I want her. I want to tame her and make her mine. I'd probably have an easier time taming a Tiger.

The thing is I can't just pine away for her forever, I can't move past her but I cant get to her. I've been thinking that I should indulge myself in some small tiny way, I may start to be able to get all of this out of my system.

I can't just tell her, that seems impossible. If I did she would probably go out of her way to humiliate me. I could write her some long anonymous note, saying how I feel. Sometimes I don't even know how I feel. I want her, but part of me wants to get past her. Anything I could say would just be contradicted by some other part of me.

I was saying before that it was that simple that I liked Jade West. Perhaps I should make my action very simple. An anonymous note yes, but make it very simple.

"Just 2 words" I said out loud.

I'm going to indulge my passion for Jade and allow myself 2 words. I could do one or 3 or 5 but 2 seems like a good number. 2 is an unusual number, it's the only even prime number my algebra teacher tells me.

Which two words though.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of which two words did I want to say to Jade. The first words through my head when I saw Jade was "Your fucking beautiful" so I will lose the middle word and write

"You're Beautiful" Short simple and it is how I feel.

I just thought of something, if I leave a note, I'll be she thinks its from a guy. I want her to know a woman likes her. I need to know how she will react. Then I will know for sure if I stand any kind of chance.

So I hopped off the bed and walked to my desk. In the top drawer was some paper. After a moment I found what I was looking for. Several sheets of pink paper that I left over from a school project last semester.

"Perfect" I said as I pulled out one. I used a scissors, which is fitting considering it's for Jade and cut a strip about 4 inches long and 2 inches wide.

Then I wrote in neat block letters, if I wrote in my handwriting she may recognize it. "You're beautiful"

It looked great but I wanted to have no doubt a girl liked her. She may not even go for that, and I need to know now. I needed something else.

"Duh…Perfume" I said aloud. I went to my dresser and looked at the various bottles, some 2 or I used regularly. I couldn't use one of those, but I had others which I didn't use. In the back there was a bottle of expensive perfume my aunt and uncle had brought back from Italy for me last month. The label was in Italian and said "Desiderare" which I think means desire in Italian. I sprayed a bit in the air, it smelled wonderful, reminded me of channel a bit.

I sprayed just a small amount on the strip and it was ready.

I began to feel almost giddy about the whole thing. At least now I was doing something about it, even it was a wholly futile gesture. Now I just needed to get it in her locker and see if I can observe any reaction.

I thought for a moment, I had observed that she usually goes straight from 3rd to 4th period without stopping at her locker so that was a good time to strike.

The next day I had my little note ready tucked in my purse. You could still smell the perfume, not to strong, no to faint. I was nervous as hell as I walked in the school. Like somehow the entire student body would somehow be able to just know that I had a note for Jade in my purse.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Jade by her locker as I walked in. She was in her usual attire, combat boots, black leggings, black and green plaid skirt with a black top and several gold and silver chains. I tried to act nonchalant and gave her a smile as I headed to my locker. She said nothing but just eyed me suspiciously.

I went to my locker and opened it to get my books. After I pulled my books out I looked back at her locker but she was gone. I would drop the note now but I saw cat standing nearby talking to Robbie, so I just headed to class.

My nerves were shot by the end of 3rd period. Jade was in my 2nd period class but she just ignored me today. I hate it when she ignores me. After 3rd I pulled out the slip and moved quickly towards Jade's locker.

My heart was just about to beat itself out of my chest as I neared the scissor covered locker. I tried to calm myself down "Your just putting a note in a locker, not like your on some dangerous commando mission." I said to myself to try to calm myself down.

Of course the next thought was, "This is Jade's locker, and it actually is dangerous."

I had this fear that as soon as I shoved it in, she would be standing there just staring at me with those piercing blue eyes. My hands started to sweat and my stomach suddenly felt like someone turned it inside out. The hallway near jades locker was full of students but Jade was no where in sight.

I then moved in and struck, quickly and quietly slipping the note in the slit in her locker door and quickly rushed away. No one seemed to notice which was great. I wanted to celebrate my victory but I had become so nervous and my stomach so upset I went into the bathroom and threw up.

After worshiping the porcelain god as the saying goes I cleaned myself up and went to my next class. I had this irrational feeling that Jade would hunt me down at any second. As I dried my hands in the bathroom, I kept eyeing the door half expecting a certain persons black combat boot to suddenly kick it open.

Fourth period was math and I went to class and tried to concentrate. After this class Jade would go to her locker and then go to lunch. I hoped to catch glimpse of her reading the note or see how her attitude at lunch would be. I was starting to get giddy.

After the bell rang I made it down to the lockers but didn't see Jade, she may have beaten me and already left. My heart started to beat faster again. I just had to know how she reacted so I could possible get this out of my system or know I had a chance with the "Goth of my dreams."

I closed my locker and went to lunch at the asphalt café. Since I blew chunks earlier in the morning I was hungry again so I was looking forward to eating. I was looking forward to seeing Jade more.

My heart dropped when everyone was there except Jade. She was almost always at the table before me. Where she shoots daggers with her eyes at me if I dare to sit too close to her at the table. I sat down, greeted my friends and started eating. I tried to act as if nothing was wrong but my eyes kept darting to the door which Jade would usually come out of, nothing.

After about 10 minutes I was practically dying to know where Jade was. Did she read my note and flee in terror, or is still trying to hunt me down, what?

"Where's Jade? She's gong to miss all of lunch." I said trying to act like I didn't care.

Cat swallowed a mouthful of food and looked at me "Jade had to go to the dentist to get 2 cavities filled so she left right after 4th period and she will be gone for the rest of the day" Without missing a beat she added "My brother bit his dentist, he needs a new dentist now."

"Arrrrgh" I screamed mentally screamed in my head.

All of this, the making of the note, the nervousness, throwing up afterward, and I'm thwarted by tooth decay. Perhaps if she spent a little less time playing with scissors and more time flossing I wouldn't be sitting her in a state of utter frustration.

I couldn't ask about the note without giving myself away and I am now firmly back at square one. I thought two words might do the trick but that didn't work so I will indulge myself with Two more words.

**I just had an idea and burned this chapter in a short amount of time. Does anyone want me to continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two words **

**Chapter 2**

** Jade's POV**

I hate the dentist, I really hate the dentist. Yes, the mighty Jade West is afraid of something. That happens to be dentists for me. I have to get not one but 2 cavities filled today. Both on the left side of my mouth. One upper Jaw and one lower Jaw.

My appointment is in the early afternoon so I took the whole afternoon from off from school. I head out right after 4th period.

The day itself started out as normal, except for the fact that my stomach was doing backflips all morning. I was just dreading going the dentist.

I didn't want to let on to the fact that I was nervous as hell. I was at my locker I saw Vega walk in, she smiled at me. I just don't know what to make of her. She's so fucking beautiful, so much I can't stand it. It just hurts too much to be around her. I like her but she won't like me, I need to keep her away. It's the only way.

Problem is that she won't stay away. She just keeps coming and coming. The harder I try to keep her away the harder she tries to be my friend. I don't want her as my friend. What I want I can never have.

Another problem is I don't want her to stay away as well. I torment her and I'm mean to her. She just deflects my treatment. I'm very conflicted when it comes to Vega.

But I have bigger problems today. As Vega walked past I just looked at her as usual trying to figure out who the hell she was. Everyone else I can figure out, her I simply can't

I ignored her in the one class I had her in the morning. I just didn't want to deal with her. I had a dentist appointment and the whole "is it safe" scene from the Marathon Man kept running through my head. I was very much on edge.

Sinjin said Hello to me between classes and the glare I gave him I'm pretty sure took about 10 years off his life. He quickly vanished looking like he was going to cry. I try to make him cry at least once a month. It keeps me in practice.

I was able to avoid Cat completely, for some odd reason she looked especially perky today. I didn't want to deal with her either. I'd probably snap at her and she would burst into tears. I don't like making Cat cry, I end up feeling sorry for her. It's much too easy anyway.

By fourth period I was now completely on edge.

I had gotten to my locker after fourth period and opened it up to grab my stuff so I could leave for the day. I opened my locker and saw a small slip of paper there sitting on top of one of my books. It wasn't there when I was there before 3rd period.

"What the?" I mumbled as I picked it up. It was a small piece of pink paper with 2 words written on it.

"You're Beautiful"

I could scarcely believe my eyes, but I had to be at the dentist in 30 minutes so I scooped up the piece of paper and tore out of there.

With traffic I just barely made it to the dentist in time for my appointment. While sitting in the waiting room I finally had a chance to examine the note. Fortunately the waiting room was empty so I could examine it alone.

It appeared to be a normal pink piece of paper about 2"X4" with the words "You're Beautiful" printed in neat block letters. I detected a scent so I pulled up the piece of paper and closed my eyes and smelled it. I felt a tingle run through my whole body as I inhaled the faint scent of the perfume. It was a beautiful scent.

My heart skipped a beat as I came to a stunning realization, Pink paper and that perfume, "A girl sent this note" I whispered quietly to myself.

I just sat there for several moments with a shocked expression on my face as it all sank in. "Holy fuck, a girl likes me" I found myself smiling in the empty waiting room. Contrary to popular opinion at Hollywood Art's high, I do not have a heart of stone.

I do have a certain reputation as a mean heartless bitch, but the thing with reputations is that they can be a trap sometimes. After a while all they see is the reputation and forget there is a real person with real feelings behind it. A little like an actor or actress being typecast. A person gets stuck in a role and can't get out of it.

My mind raced through all the girls at Hollywood arts I knew, which one was it. I had to know who sent this note. I was thrilled and just blown away all at the same time.

But that brought me to my next question, why only two words?

Usually people will write a whole note saying how they feel and stuff like this. This person only wrote 2 words.

"Why just two words?" I said quietly to myself.

I smelled the perfume again, it was an unusual scent and I didn't recognize it. I was brought out of my reverie by the nurse saying the doctor was ready.

Oddly enough the note had taken the edge off for me. I wasn't a total nervous wreck as I was before. I had to know who this was. Though in the back of my mind there existed the possibility that someone was yanking my chain. I desperately hoped not.

If it was a Joke, it would be the last joke they played on anyone if I found them.

I ended up in the chair for over an Hour. First there was the Novocain which made the left side of my face feel like it had swollen enormously. Then I suffered through the drilling and everything that went with it. The thought of the note helped me, a silly as it sounds.

Afterward I felt like absolute crap. Even with the numbing my Jaw felt like someone smashed it with a brick.

I got home around 3 in the afternoon. The first thing I did was to tack the little note to the bulletin board in my room. Normally I would hide it away for no one to see, but for some reason I just couldn't.

I think it was because I loved it.

There were two text's from Cat one asking how I was feeling and another was one of her random texts saying what ever happened to be going through the red haired girls mind.

To Jade: My Cat, Mr. Blunden, threw up in my room.

Sometimes they made sense sometimes they didn't. Mr. Blunden was Cat's Cat and was a rather large orange tabby. She named him after a character in some old 80's TV show. It was something about a school.

Sometimes I wondered which Cat was smarter.

I just put my phone on the charger, took some aspirin and went to sleep.

I woke up about 2 hours later, feeling even worse as the Novocain had worn off. My jaw was completely sore.

I decided to do nothing and watch some horror films and shred a couple of magazines with scissors to pass the time. I picked an old but surprisingly good one from 1983 called "The Final Terror"

Standard setup bunch of young people go camping in the woods and meet an insane killer. In this one they actually don't act incredibly stupid, they smartly try to defend themselves. Instead of running around like idiots getting picked off one at a time.

I have a thing for the classic slasher films of the 80's. Not nearly as gory as some of today's entries such as the latest one "The Scissoring part 2, Casual Friday." Who would think you could set an effective slasher film in a large corporate office? I'm getting that as soon as it comes out on video.

I decided to stick with the 80's again for the 2nd film which was a 1985 Italian horror film called Demons. It is one of my favorites. Bunch of people found themselves trapped in a movie theatre with a bunch of demons. If you get bit by one, you turn into one quickly.

I was still feeling like crap and really didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

Near the end of the 2nd film I got a text from Vega.

To Jade: I heard you were at the dentist, I hope it went well and you feel better.

I huffed in frustration. I was in bad mood and just couldn't deal with her right now so I fired off a reply to get her off my back.

To Tori: Were not friends, why do you care?

I found myself regretting I had sent that almost right after I sent it. Her reply came a few seconds later.

To Jade: I consider you a friend and I care about my friends, I guess I'm just wasting my time. I'm sorry I bothered you. Good night.

That was a bit of a harsh reply for the sweet goodie goodie Tori Vega. I found myself regretting it even more. I simply cannot stand the thought of her hating me as strange as it sounds.

I called her but she didn't answer her phone.

"Shit" I said out loud. "That Latina is going to be the death of me!"

Endless frustration stems from her. I don't want her around but when she's not there I think about her. She's beautiful but I can't stand the sight of her.

I waited a few minutes and called again. The phone just rang.

"Uggg" I groaned out loud. Vega is so frustrating.

I decided to send her a text

To Tori: Answer your phone Vega.

I looked at the note I had tacked on my bulletin board. "At least someone likes you Jade, I wish it was Tori" I said quietly.

I sent one more text.

To Tori: You're ignoring me now aren't you

Like the old Beatles song I got No reply.

I decided to send one last text.

To Tori: My jaw feel's like someone punched it, I'll be fine, thanks for asking

I felt a bit better sending that.

Tori still didn't reply and I did find that a bit worrying.

I got up and traced my fingers along the writing on the note I had received and smiled.

I returned to my movie and soon after went to bed. I found myself dreaming of the mysterious unseen figure who wrote the note. She was standing at the end of a long dark hallway. No matter how hard I tried to see, I was never able to glimpse her face.

In the dream I yelled out "Why just two words?" but the figure said nothing.

Soon after that dream ended and once again I returned to dream about a certain Latina girl as I had done some many times before.

**I see Jade as a person very much at war with herself over her feelings for Tori. I always kind of figured she hated Tori because she thought she couldn't have her. Just my 2 cents on the subject. **

**The Films mentioned "The Final Terror" From 1983 and "Demons" From 1985 are both real films and pretty decent. **

**If you figured out what Mr. Blunden is a reference to, than give yourself a gold star. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, Its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two words **

**Chapter 3**

**Tori's POV**

This was horribly annoying. I get the courage up to do a small thing to late Jade know that a woman, me, likes her and I can't even find out what she thought of it. My plan was ruined because she went to the dentist this afternoon and wouldn't be back.

The rest of the day was hell. I felt bummed that my little plan went off the rails. I figured, two words that's simple. I give it to her and see he reaction and I find out where I stand. But NO, Jade has to get cavities and fuck it all up for me.

So once again I'm lying in bed starring at the ceiling thinking of Jade. This is semi common pastime for me these days. I had thought of talking to Trina about it, that is if she could stop stuffing her face with pickles for 5 minutes.

I do know my sister well enough that any answer she gave me would be of little help. She would mock me or simply tell everyone in school. Possibly she would simply say I was nuts or just laugh at me.

So I am going to do it again and hope for success.

I laid there for a while trying to think of something I could say in two words that I truly feel about her.

Then it came to me.

"You're Special"

It seemed ok, but it could be interpreted as an insult. So I thought some more.

"You're Amazing"

That sounded right. So as before I cut out a strip of the pink paper and wrote the message on it in neat letters I decided to go with the same perfume. I didn't want any doubt that it wasn't from the same person.

I decided to do something else, and send Jade a text, asking how the dentist went. I know I was only asking for trouble but I'm not going to give up.

_To Jade: I heard you were at the dentist, I hope it went well and you feel better._

A minute later her response came

_To Tori: Were not friends, why do you care?_

That was not very insulting or mean, but actually very direct and to the point which I felt almost hurt even more.

I was feeling a bit frustrated and down so I gave her a direct answer back.

To Jade: I consider you a friend and I care about my friends, I guess I'm just wasting my time I'm sorry I bothered you. Good night.

I think I put a little too much of my anger and frustration into that text. I looked down at the little note I had prepared.

"Maybe this is pointless She should know I care about people and she should know I care about her. If she hasn't learned that about me yet than I am really wasting my time."

I was just about to crumple up my note and toss it out when my phone began to ring. The caller Id said it was Jade.

"What do you want, to make me feel even more miserable? Why won't you like me?" I yelled at the phone as it continued to ring. I then put the note on the desk next to the ringing phone and walked out of the room.

I refuse to let her ruin the rest of my evening so I just decided to put it all aside tonight. I had been trying to write a song and decided to work on that for a bit. I had the music mostly written and some Junk lyrics to go along until I get the melody right. Sometimes songwriters will have an initial set of lyrics for a song which is just temporary. The Beatles song "Yesterday", the first set of lyrics was about scrambled eggs.

I sat down at the piano with the sheet music and paper. Trina was sitting on the couch watching the latest Real housewives of random city reality show. I swear that's all she watches.

After about an hour I had the music down, it was a slow ballad. The lyrics were always harder than the music itself for me to write.

A set of words came to me

_"I'm just a shadow in your life,_

_But I want to be so much more,_

_I want to be the bright shining sun_

_That lights up your world_

That sounded pretty good, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, so I put it aside and went back to my room.

I looked at the phone, Jade had called twice but didn't leave a voice mail. There were a few from jade and one from cat.

_To Tori: Answer your phone Vega._

A few minutes later came Jade's 2nd txt.

_To Tori: You're ignoring me now aren't you_

Shortly after that I received a random text from cat which was all too typical.

_To Tori: I wish puppies were made of rainbows._

Finally a final text from Jade.

_To Tori: My jaw feel's like someone punched it, I'll be fine, thanks for asking._

I couldn't help but wonder why she changed her mind. My note perhaps, I wondered.

I then carefully put the note for Jade into my purse for tomorrow and started to get ready for bed.

I drifted off to sleep and once again began to dream about a certain Raven Haired, Goth girl.

I was less nervous the next day as I walked into school. Hopefully I won't throw up afterward. I ate a light breakfast just in case.

I went to my locker and opened it up.

"VEGA" A loud voice suddenly yelled out from directly behind me startling me completely.

I turned around to see Jade standing behind me, her typical smirk on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Jeeze Jade, You scared the crap out of me" I complained.

Jade took a sip of her coffee and said "That was the whole point of it Vega, that's what you get for not answering my calls."

"Uh Jade, I kind of got the impression you didn't want to talk with me"

Jade frowned, "If I didn't want to talk with you I wouldn't have called you"

"Then why did you call me?" I replied.

"I wanted to know what got into you, getting all snippy with me. That was very Un Vega like behavior of you"

I wasn't sure where Jade was going with this "I got the impression you didn't want to hear from me after your text so I was being straight."

Her face took a look of ever so slight remorse. "Look Vega, I was feeling like crap last night, You were just trying to be nice. Forget what I said"

I think I could have almost fallen over in shock, was Jade actually apologizing to me?

I didn't expect that at all.

I just smiled, "No worries, Jade, I hope you are feeling better"

She rubbed her jaw on the left side of her face. "I feel better, thanks, though were still not friends" She said as she walked away.

I just stood there thinking, Wow for a whole second she was actually being decent to me?" I'd be lying if I didn't enjoy just that little bid of Jade Niceness. I found myself wanting more, lots and lots more.

I saw Jade disappear around a corner and decided to strike then and quickly slipped the note in her locker. I just wanted to get it in there. Again no one seemed to notice and as a bonus though I was nervous, I didn't throw up this time.

Between classes in the morning I tried to catch a glimpse of Jade at her locker, hoping to see the reaction on her face she found it. I saw her at her locker between 2nd and 3rd period once but it didn't appear that she had seen it or already had

I had her in 2 classes in the morning and she didn't act any differently. Either she hadn't found it or didn't want to show her emotions.

Lunch would be the true test.

I came to lunch and she was sitting there impassively eating her salad along with the rest of the group. I greeted them as I usually do. Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre all greeted me warmly. Jade just looked at me with a board look on her face and said "Vega"

During lunch I tried to study her and see if there was any sign. Of course there was nothing, she seemed to show little emotion at all during lunch.

I couldn't help but think "What is she part Vulcan or something, can't show any emotions?" Two fucking days in a row there is a nice note for her and she acts like nothing happened.

Oh she can show anger of course, I've seen that lots of times, I want to see the other emotions.

Though as lunch went on I did notice one thing, she seemed less emotional than usual. It was like she was trying to deliberately trying to mask something. "Was that a good sign or a bad one?" I wondered to myself.

I had been stalemated once again in my efforts to get some reaction to Jade. I found myself wanting to just shake her and say "Notice me, like me, let me make you happy."

I felt so much for her, it all comes flowing up through me every time I see her walk into a room. Every time she says my name, I feel special. On those rare occasions where she called me Tori, I just wanted to melt with happiness.

She spent the rest of the day playing the part of Mrs. Spock to a T. I couldn't get reading out of her at all. I was feeling even more frustrated. She's playing her cards very close to her chest.

At the end of the day I saw her walking across the parking lot towards her car. I studied her for a few seconds. She was now wearing sunglasses so it would be impossible to even guess what she was thinking. She finally noticed me and I just smiled and waved.

She paused to look at me for a moment, I could almost see the hint of a smile on her lips for a moment but then it seemed to go away. She then just got in her car and drove off.

She couldn't hide her feelings forever; eventually she will crack, so I decided to indulge myself with two more words.

**The reference to Mr. Blunden in the last chapter was a reference to Victorious creator Dan Schneider. He played high school student Dennis Blunden on the 80's Sitcom, Head of the class. A pretty good show in my humble opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Two words**

**Chapter 4**

I felt better in the morning, not 100% mind you but somewhat better. My jaw was still sore. The dentist said it would remain so for a day or so. Dentists are unusual creatures, inflicting hideous pain on you one moment and smiling and acting nice the next. It took all the willpower I had not to stick a pair of scissors in his leg.

The first part of the morning went as normal. I bantered with Vega, a bit. I walked up behind her and startled her. That was my payback for her ignoring me. I hate it when she ignores me.

I then sort of apologized for being a gank last night. I could see her eyes light up when I did it. I had made her happy and I found myself liking it a lot.

But I also reminded her that we are not friends. Just as I said that the beautiful sparkle in her eyes went away. I silently cursed myself for doing so.

I decided to remove myself before I did anything goofy. She always makes me feel goofy, and warm and special. But it's no fucking good if I can't have her.

I didn't get back to my locker until the end of 4th period just before lunch. I had half hoped there would be another note from her. My mysterious female admirer.

I opened my locker and my heart swelled as I saw a second little slip of paper. I picked it up.

Like before it was on pink paper and smelled of that wonderful perfume. Again the message was only two words.

"You're Amazing"

I had a totally girly moment and just held the little slip of paper against my chest as a huge smile came across my face.

This person is almost as bad as Vega making me feel this way. I wanted to know who this person was; it was now starting to really get to me.

I was due at lunch in a moment and I just didn't want to show anything. I had to think this through and decide what if anything I could do next.

I slipped the note carefully into my bag and closed my eyes for 10 seconds to calm down and relax. I just used my acting skills to show nothing, no emotion. If anyone even suspected I was in such a happy ecstatic mood I'd get a million and one questions.

All of them from Vega. Wonderful, annoying, beautiful and utterly frustrating Tori Vega.

She came to the table, with her normal bright smile. Just seeing that smile almost made me crack. I tried not to react and simply said "Vega"

Lunch went as normal, I didn't say a whole lot and just keep my feelings stuffed deep inside of me.

Lunch ended and Tori left the table with Andre. I couldn't help but find myself watching her as I she walked away. I hate it when she walks away.

Two Words, that keeps coming back to my why just two words?

I spent a lot of time during the afternoon thinking about it. Just running through my mind the reasons for only writing two words.

A couple of things came to mind. The girl is testing the waters to see my reaction. The girl is just horribly shy. The girl just isn't good with words and wants to keep it simple. It could be something totally else and I'm just not seeing it.

There is this somewhat expensive perfume store downtown. I heard once the guy who owns the place can smell a perfume and tell you what brand it is. I figured if I could find out what kind of perfume she is using and then that will help me get to the bottom of this.

I stopped at home and got the other little slip off my bulletin board and headed back out. The traffic was shitty so it took me about 45 minutes to get there. It was an upscale store on a busy street and I felt a bit underdressed going in there but that wasn't going to stop me.

I walked up to the counter trying to ignore the looks I was getting by some of the well-dressed ladies in their Jimmy Choo shoes and Louis Vuitton Dresses shopping there. No Jimmy Choo's for me, just US standard Army Issue combat boots and a black leather biker jacket. I was getting the "what is she doing here look". I was used to it and found that one good icy stare usually made them quickly depart. After a few minute of looking a young well-dressed man came up to me.

"Good afternoon Miss. My name is Kevin. How can I help you" his demeanor was friendly and disarming. I was a bit surprised at his niceness considering I wasn't the exact clientele they are accustomed to.

I smiled at the man. "Yes, you can. I have two strips of paper with a perfume on it and I really want to know what kind it is. I heard your owner can do such a thing. "

He smiled. "Our owner Mr. Thomas can do so"

"Would he mind?"

His smile widened. "He actually enjoys a challenge of such a nature. I'll get him. "

He departed and a minute later an older well-dressed rotund man with white hair came up to me.

"Hello Miss, I'm Mr. Thomas. I hear you have a challenge for me."

I smiled and pulled out the strips. "An admirer sent me these two notes. I would really like to know what brand of perfume they used."

"May I see them please?"

I handed him the strips and he held each one up to his nose and closed his eyes.

He held on to them and stood there with his eyes closed for several seconds. He put a single finger on his chin and seemed to think for a moment.

He walked behind the counter and sniffed several bottles while keeping referring back to the strips.

"Not a US brand, European, Italian." He said with a toothy smile.

He smelled the notes again and put them back down.

"Wait right here"

He went into the back and returned with a small bottle. It was blue and kind of shaped like a triangle. "Try this" he said with a somewhat smug look on his face.

I took the bottle and sprayed a bit on my wrist and smelled it.

My smiled widened as I realized that was it. "That's amazing"

He blushed slightly "It's a brand not sold in the US, it is a Italian brand called Desiderare which means Desire in Italian. We do not normally carry this in stock. We can special order this if you like; we do have several clients that do from time to time. We only have this tester on hand however."

"How much is it?"

"It retails here for $110 dollars an half an ounce, we sell about 1 or 2 bottles a year."

"Have any been ordered recently"

He frowned. "I cannot divulge the names of our clients but I can tell you no one has ordered this in the last 6 months. Would you like to order some yourself?"

I smiled "No thanks, but thank you very much for your help."

He looked slightly disappointed but smiled anyway. "Your welcome Miss, if you need to order some please let us know."

I felt somewhat satisfied now that I knew the name of the scent of the perfume my mysterious admirer used. On my drive home I found myself wondering why they used that brand. Did they just pick it to be exotic? One possibility is that they picked it as I may recognize the one they normally use?

I knew if that If I found that bottle than I found my girl. I decided I would print out a picture of the bottle from the internet so I would know its color, size, shape and label on sight. She could try to remain anonymous as long as she liked, I was going to find her.

It was nearing sunset when I got out of the store so I decided to drive down to the beach and watch the sunset. I found it to be relaxing and helped me think sometimes.

I got to the beach a few minutes before sunset, it was largely deserted except for a surfer trying to catch a few waves before the day ended. I got out of the car, walked down to the beach and sat in the sand.

As the sun dipped into the horizon it light up the sky with orange glow which I never fail to find beautiful. I sat there quietly watching the sun set and listening to the ocean roar.

I came here to this beach a couple of times a month just to watch the sun set. I'm not a sun person. My pale skin makes that obvious but something about a sunset, especially one at sea that is always stunning.

No two are ever the same, like snow flakes, one can never get tired of them.

As I sat there, I couldn't help but feel conflicted. My curiosity and desire to meet this mystery woman and Vega. I knew it wouldn't be long before she invaded my thoughts. I wanted her, but I hated her for making me want her because I couldn't have her.

Now thoughts of her are making me actually feel guilty about going after this mysterious woman.

"Dam you Vega!" I cursed out loud in the direction of the ocean.

"Dam you for making me fall for you!" I yelled even louder.

"I hope you know you have some competition, take that Vega!"

I sat there for a few more moments and decided to start back home deciding to stop at Nozu for some take out.

I had gotten there and was waiting for my food to get ready when I see a certain person here. Lo and behold who is there the devil herself, Tori Vega. She was sitting with Andre eating. I hate it when she is with other people.

I had just grabbed my food when they noticed me and waved. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Come and sit with us" They said in unison.

I remembered I didn't want Tori to know what I was thinking so I rather diplomatically said "Sorry Guys' I have some homework I need to finish" and quickly excused myself.

I finally got home and the first thing I did was to put the two notes on my bulletin board. I smiled looking at them. "At least you like me."

"Two words" I said to myself as I sat there. "I can play at that game as well"

An idea formed in my head and I pulled out a small scrap of paper myself.

I wrote on it two words. "Perfect, lets toss the ball into your court and see how you play it"

I then found a nice color picture of the bottle of perfume my admirer uses, printed it out and left it on my desk.

Finishing all of that, I worked on some homework for a while and decided to relax with a horror movie. This time I decided to go with the classic 1979's Alien. You simply can't go wrong with that choice.

Of course as I slept that night, my dreams once again formed around an all to familiar Latina Girl I know.

**It appears that Jade is starting to Zero in on her mysterious admirer a bit. Poor Tori, it appears she is now in competition with herself for Jade's heart. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me. **

**Two words **

**Chapter 5**

**Tori's POV**

I'm beginning to feel like I'm in the movie groundhog day. For the 3rd night in a row I lie in bed staring at the ceiling obsessing over Jade West. That pale skinned, raven haired demon has struck again.

I hoped to get some kind of reaction from Jade yesterday but she just wouldn't crack. I think I'm going to crack first, which will be ok just as long as I get a room at the asylum with a nice view.

After lunch we had Sikowitz's class. Jade was there but as during lunch I just couldn't read her. I glanced in her direction once hoping to see what was behind those piercing eyes. I looked over and smiled, she had a poker face on, I just couldn't read it.

I became certain she did get the notes, but she was hiding her reaction to it. I just wanted something, did she like it, did she not, what?

If she liked it then I try to figure out what the heck to do next to get closer, if she doesn't then I just move on and give up trying to be her friend.

I had dinner at Nozu with Andre earlier; we were just hanging and having a good time. I don't even think we were even talking about anything particular.

I looked over and saw Jade, she appeared to be getting some takeout. We had asked her to join us but the politely declined, that was sort of odd. No rude comment, just said no thanks.

Now I was trying to figure out which two words I was going to use I got a text from Cat. She has the odd habit of texting what ever random thought that happens to be going through her mind at the time.

To Tori: Beck has a nice Ass.

I wasn't sure why that right now, but at least it's an improvement over puppies being made of rainbows. My particular preferences aside, I would tend to agree. She's been pining for him for some time, almost more than me pining for Jade.

I decided to respond

To Cat: Why do you say that at this moment?

To Tori: I'm out with Beck, Robbie and Andre at the mall. He's walking ahead of me and I'm looking at his ass.

That actually makes sense for once.

To Cat: Just make your move, show him that you care and ask him out. Make that ass yours!

To Tori: You actually think that ass could be mine?

"Good Grief" I said aloud.

To Cat: Yes Cat?

To Tori: NEW KITTENS AT THE PET STORE, I GOTTA SEE THEM, BYE…

For some people its shiny objects, for Cat is small domesticated animals. Come to think of it, shiny objects will do the trick too with cat.

I should follow my own advice but there is a distinction between asking Beck out and asking Jade out. One of them if they were not interested would say thank you and let you down easy. The other would probably let you down by throwing you off a building.

You can guess which one is which.

Jade is dangerous, and sexy and mysterious and most of all Jade. I'm just drawn to her like the moth to the flame.

After my little distraction provided by Cat, I decided to go back to trying to figure out which two words I would use this time.

I decided to crank things up a notch and use the words

"Very Sexy!"

Jade is actually Very Very Sexy in my personal opinion, but I'm limiting myself to 2 words. I could go with Nice Boobs or something but I think Very Sexy covers all my bases.

So I prepared my 3rd note the same as the first 2. I'll admit I am starting to get discouraged. I'll try tomorrow and see what happens.

Today was Wednesday, so I had 3 days left to try in the week. I was still nervous as I entered the school but not as much as the last two days. I still worry about getting busted by Jade.

Would she actually hurt me if she did find out?

I would like to think she wouldn't really do that. I've seen her with Beck, she can be tender but I've concluded she doesn't like showing that side of herself. Whenever I noticed her being tender with Beck in public she would just stop and suddenly get all standoffish.

I was almost up to my locker when I heard a familiar high pitched squeal, "Hi Tori" as expected I turned to see Cat standing behind me.

"Hi Cat, how were the kittens" I responded.

"Oooh they were cute!"

I leaned in a little closer, "So are you going to let Beck now you like him or what?"

She looked around to see if anyone was nearby "Just not sure, I'm a little scared."

I could certainly sympathize with her, and of course speak of the devil, who did suddenly appear but Jade herself.

"Hey Jade" Cat Said excitedly, " I was just about to ask Tori if she wanted to see the Hotel Translvania movie tonight, do you want to come?"

Jade just seemed to shutter, "Cartoons, Cat, No" she said.

Cat turned her attention to me. "Come on Tori, please?"

She gave me those doe like eyes which I'll admit are hard to resist. "Sure Cat, we can see the 7 o'clock show"

Jade Smirked, "You two kids have fun, don't forget your curfew"

"Bye Losers" she finally added before walking away.

"Jade doesn't like fun movies, only gross ones." Cat said looking rather disappointed.

Cat then added. "I gotta get to class, call me after school"

As Cat disappeared down the hallway I decided to make my move to Jade's locker.

The hallway was still busy with students so I could move without attracting too much attention.

As I got to the locker, besides the normal scissors that adorn it there was a piece of paper taped to the front of the locker.

It said "Return Address?"

I just stood there in the hallway stunned. "She wants to talk back?" I mumbled to myself. Only then did I realize that I was just standing in front of Jades locker with a pink note in my hand.

Regaining my senses I shoved the note in the locker and quickly went to 1st period.

I thought for a bit, what I could use as a return address. My locker is out of the question, it had to be somewhere else.

I then remembered, there was a locker up near the orchestra room that had a busted lock and wasn't in use. It would be perfect for a return address.

After class I went up there to check and the locker was indeed not in use and I wrote down the number which was 4287.

During the next class I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote down two words.

"Locker 4287"

I felt somewhat proud of my little idea. After 3rd period I slipped the 2nd Note in Jade's Locker.

The rest of the morning went uneventfully and as normal we all met for lunch at the asphalt café.

I arrived before Jade and carefully studied her as she sat down. I could tell she was beginning to crack. Her face had its normal scowl that was reserved for me, but I could see in her eyes something else. Some how instinctively knew she was writing her response in her head.

I thought about it for a second as I took a bite of my Taco. If Jade wasn't interested, that note would have simply said "Fuck Off!" That would be totally Jade's style. I doubt she would string anyone along, you would either interest her or you wouldn't.

That led to one very clear conclusion. I do have a chance with Jade.

I found myself smiling quietly to myself as I glanced over at Jade. She wasn't looking at me so I knew I could get away with it. "You're Mine" I thought to myself.

I averted my gaze before she caught me looking at her. I then turned my thinking to Cat's Beck infatuation and weather or not I could do anything about it. I suddenly had a thought.

"Hey anybody want to come see Hotel Transylvania with me and Cat tonight?" I said aloud. Andre and Robbie both said No thanks, Beck who was still chewing his sandwich hadn't answered.

I looked at Beck with a smile. "Looks like your left, Beck, why don't you come with us?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly became aware of a very very brief glare from Jade that I'm certain could curdle milk.

"Vega you're an idiot" I mentally cursed myself. I guessed that Jade thought I was moving on Beck, that wasn't the impression I wanted to give. They were no longer dating but Jade was kind of weird about other women and Beck weather they were dating or not.

I needed to think quickly. Beck still hadn't answered yet.

"Come on Beck, Cat here needs someone to hold onto during the scary parts. She always leaves marks on my arms she grabs them so tight. Besides she seems to like holding onto you anyway."

I glanced over at Cat who briefly flushed as red as her hair. Her eyes wide open and this kind of I can't believe you said that look on her face.

Beck made a reluctant smile and said "Why Not, I'm Game."

Cat then giggled and started to smile.

I noticed Jade's somewhat Icy glare had moved from me to Cat. It persisted for a moment than Jade just rolled her eyes and resumed eating her salad.

Ok, I did kind of throw Cat under the bus a little bit on that one. But I needed to divert Jade's anger else ware so I did it.

After lunch Cat cornered me in the hallway.

"Why did you say that Tori?" She asked.

"First of all it plants the seed in his mind you like him, second if he comes than we can ask him to drive. That way, if you two drop me off first after were done at the movies, then you can have him alone for a bit when he goes to drop you off. You can talk and even maybe ask him if he wants a late bit to eat somewhere."

Cat's lips slowly curled into a smile. "You mean after we ditch you, try to turn it into a date and see if he goes for it."

"Bingo"

Cat smiled widened, and she skipped away down the hallway.

The rest of the afternoon was normal. I strongly suspected Jade was interested and I waited until the end of the day to check the locker. At this point the hallway was empty so I opened the locker.

Inside was a small slip of paper.

"I'm intrigued"

My eyes opened up wide and I jumped for Joy in the empty hallway. I was right I did stand a chance. Not only that, she's playing the same game.

Later on tonight I would compose a new note, maybe even longer I wasn't sure.

**NO Ones POV**

Later on that evening Cat and Beck came to Pick up Tori to go to the movies where they had a good time. Though a kid's cartoon, Cat actually was scared in one or two points and Beck didn't even seem to mind that Cat grabbed on to him.

As they were pulling into Tori's driveway Cat asked Tori. "Hey can I borrow that new Cher Lloyd CD you have?"

"Sure Cat, why don't you come, up for a second while I get it for you?"

I then looked at Beck, "Do you mind waiting a minute?"

Beck smiled and said "Go ahead, no problem"

Cat and Tori got out of Beck's car, went into the house and up to her room. The CD was not in the place Tori thought it was, so she told Cat. "Just have a seat for a second Cat, The CD is around her somewhere."

While Tori was looking for the CD, Cat sat down at Tori's desk. Her attention quickly turned to a blue perfume bottle that was sitting on the desk in front of her. She smelled the perfume which she liked and looked at the bottle. The label was in a foreign language and said Desiderare. That's a funny name, cat thought to herself.

Before she could ask about it, Tori announced she had found the CD and handed it to Cat.

Tori smiled "You better get downstairs, Becks waiting? Make your move Cat."

"Thanks Tori, See you at school" Cat said before she left.

**Tori's POV**

With Cat gone, I sat down to write a note to Jade. I think I'll go with 2 words for just a bit longer. It's fun to try and figure out how to say something complex in two words.

I came up with my next note.

"Big Crush!"

**Not my best chapter, but I did keep the story moving forward. Some chapters I feel more inspired than others. Thanks for all the views and nice reviews of my story.**

**I did like how Tori deflected Jades anger from her to Cat. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Words**

**Chapter 6 **

I dreamt of Vega last night; it was an odd dream and the details are fuzzy. I hate how when you wake up you remember the dream you were having for about a second and then it disappears.

One part I do remember and I can't figure it, she seemed to be laughing at me and at one point I think she called me a fool.

I woke up irritated and angry at Tori but I smiled a bit as I looked at the two notes pinned to my bulletin board.

I arrived at school as normal, coming in I saw Tori talking with Cat so I decided to walk up to them and see what ever they were chatting about.

But before I did that, I took the note I wrote out of my bag and carefully taped it to the front of my Locker.

It read "Return Address?"

Two words and it asks them how I can contact them back. Rather clever I thought.

I will be interesting to see how or if they respond.

I had walked up to them when Cat noticed me and said "Hi Jade" in her normal cheerful voice.

She then asked if I wanted to go to the hotel Transylvania movie with her and Tori.

I simply shuddered at the thought and said "Cartoon's, Cat, No" She will probably be terrified through the whole movie or eat so much candy she'd be ultra hyper. Tori will just be nice and look at me with those beautiful brown eyes which will want me to melt.

I made a sarcastic remark and said "Bye Losers" before leaving them.

Between 2nd and 3rd period I found my admirers latest Note.

"Very Sexy"

She's stepping it up a bit. I thought to myself with a smile. She's certainly sending me a message.

It was after 4th period that got a 2nd response from my admirer.

"Locker 4287"

I had to think about that, that number would be up on the 2nd floor, and then I remembered. There is an unused locker near the orchestra room that has a broken lock.

Clever Girl I thought.

I got to lunch and saw that Vega had arrived before me, it looked like for a second she was watching me. My mind was elsewhere trying to think of what I was going to write to my admirer.

Lunch was normal; Rex was comparing the qualities of North ridge and Hollywood Arts girls for a time. I swear Robbie has some serious psychological issues.

At one point Tori asked if anyone else wanted to see the Hotel Transylvania movie with her and Cat. Robbie and Andre said no.

Tori then smiled and looked at Beck and asked if he wanted to come with them.

Instantly a course of jealous rage surged through me as I thought. "I swear to god if you pick Beck over me Tori Vega, I'll bury you in my back yard." I found myself glaring at her for a second before I caught myself and stopped, realizing I was getting a bit carried away. I'm not sure if she noticed my brief glare.

Before Beck could answer Tori chimed in again. "Come on Beck, Cat here needs someone to hold onto during the scary parts. She always leaves marks on my arms she grabs them so tight. Besides she seems to like holding onto you anyway."

I could see Cat quickly blush as red as her hair who made an accusatory look at Tori. Perhaps it was old habit but I shot a dirty look at Cat for being interested in Beck. Then I realized that I just being stupid and jealous and I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating. Cat if you can land him, then by all means. I thought to myself.

Thinking for a second I realized that Tori was trying to push Cat and Beck together. "Tori is something else isn't she;" I mused silently to myself as I stabbed my salad with a fork.

I found myself thinking that Beck dating Cat after me would be like driving an ultra sleek Black Lamborghini one minute and driving a multi-colored clown car the next. Though I need to not underestimate Cat, I have this odd feeling that she will get him to where he wants to go.

The rest of lunch went uneventfully, though over lunch I had decided on my 1st message.

For now I would go with 2 words. It works for now.

"I'm intrigued"

It lets them know I'm interested and they should continue. After Lunch I slipped my note in the little mail box and went onto my next class.

I saw Tori later on between classes briefly. She just waved to me as I passed by. As I did I could feel this twinge of guilt almost as if I was cheating on her.

As it passed I thought, "Boy has Vega fucked you up Jade" she has you feeling guilty for cheating on when you're not even dating and she doesn't even know you like her. That only served to frustrate me even further with the Beautiful Latina.

At this point I just frowned and got away from Tori as quick as I could.

At the end of the day I got home and pinned up my third note along with the other two on my bulletin board. Just seeing them always made me smile.

I had a paper to write for history due on Friday but I decided to put it off until tomorrow and watch a horror movie instead.

I have an extensive collection of horror films over 200 at last count. I have everything from the 1920 silent classic The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari to the Scissoring. I felt like watching something particularly good. So I chose the 1977 Dario Argento's "Suspiria" a story about a student who discovers her new dance school is actually home to a coven of witches. This one is old but remains one of my all time favorites, some very cool deaths in this one.

As I lay in bed watching the movie I found myself thinking back to a time several months ago when Cat invited both me and Tori to sleep over at her house. I didn't want to but after 3 days of continuous begging from the giggly redhead I finally cracked and said yes. Sleeping in the same room as the Tori was going to drive me nuts. She'd be so close only sleeping feet away from me, but she might as well be on the moon as far as it really matters.

I had brought some horror films and after suffering through Cat's choice of one of those insipid Care bears Movies, we noticed that Cat had fallen asleep.

I had no intention of watching another cheery cartoon movie with talking animals in it so I pulled out one of my favorite choices. 1982's "Slumber party massacre" which considering the circumstances was very fitting. Set up is Girls sleeping over some gals house and a psycho with a large power drill kills them one by one.

I remembered how Tori's eyes bugged out when I showed her the box.

"Were watching that?"

I grinned evilly, "Yes Vega, we are."

Tori looked to the sleeping Cat, "You realize that if she wakes up and sees this movie she will have nightmares for a month."

I looked down at the sleeping Cat. "One thing you do not know about Cat, is that she sleeps like a log. You would have to kick her in the head to walk her up once she's out. She's conned me into sleeping here before. Once I managed to watch the first two Saw movies without her even waking up once."

So on the floor with the now unconscious cat on one side of me and Tori on the other side of me we watched the movie.

Thinking back to that night, I remember how much more fun it was to watch it with someone, Vega especially. Several times she buried her head in my arm to avoid seeing the Driller Killer from Slumber Party Massacre do his stuff. I did my best to try to look annoyed and mocked her fear but I loved every second of it. I think Tori was too scared to realize that I didn't tell her to not touch me once during the movie. Cat slept through the entire film.

I enjoyed myself so much that I didn't have the heart to scare Tori with the cordless power drill I had stashed in my bag that night. I decided to save that for after we watch Slumber Party Massacre 2 someday. Only I Jade West would bring a cordless power drill to a girls slumber party.

Suspiria, the movie I picked tonight for myself is a good movie, but it would be better with Vega. I wonder if this admirer likes horror movies.

I drifted off to sleep that night thinking about my admirer and how different she might be from Tori.

**Up to now I have been showing Tori & Jade's perspectives of each day so far. This chapter is Jades perspective of day 3. That may change a bit as the story moves forward. **

**Both 1982's "Slumber Party Massacre" and 1977's Suspiria are real movies. Slumber Party Massacre 2 is from 1987 and is also real.**

**The dream Jade has at the beginning of this chapter indicates that her subconscious already knows its Tori sending her the notes and is trying to tell her. Jade is just being a bit dense and not picking up on it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Two Words **

**Chapter 7**

**Jade's POV**

I left my first note for my admirer yesterday saying "I'm intrigued," which was the absolute truth. Who was she? Did I know her? A hundred other questions came to mind.

Of course I had no idea what she looked like or if her and I were even compatible but the mystery of the whole situation makes it fun. It also makes it a bit nerve wracking as well.

I walked into school this morning and as usual there was Vega, at her locker. As I grabbed my books I found myself admiring her. I indulge myself once in a while. She's beautiful; I couldn't deny that no matter how much I hate her. It's the brown eyes that kill me every time.

She just looks and I feel myself just being pulled in. As I was looking at her she noticed me and smiled. I was halfway to her before I even realized what I was doing.

She looked especially attractive today. She was wearing a new outfit. A part of me wanted to tell her that I thought she looked good today but I said nothing. Actually I think she looks good every day.

"Hi Jade" She said with a cheery smile.

"Do you always have to be so happy Vega?" I said trying to look somewhat annoyed.

"I like being happy, and would it kill you to call me Tori. It is my name you know"

I think she actually looked annoyed for a second.

"If I called you Tori, I would mean that I actually liked you" I said it with a smirk.

I do actually like you Tori but I just don't want to get that close to you, it hurts too much.

Tori took the books from her locker and shut it and smiled.

"I know you really like me Jade, Just admit it."

I just clenched my jaw in annoyance: she's right and she knows it. "Dream on Vega" I said dismissively and then just turned to walk away. Some days it's hard to walk away from her, I just don't want to.

I heard her say "Bye Jade" in her normal friendly voice as I walked away. I hardened my heart and simply flipped her off in response.

I made it back to my locker at after 3rd period and found another note.

_"Big Crush"_ it read in neat block letters.

It figures she has a crush on me, otherwise she wouldn't be writing notes. I do like the elegance and simplicity of this but it is a bit restricting. Regardless it's nice to know that someone has a crush on you.

Shortly after that I spotted Cat and Beck standing by his locker. They were engrossed in conversation and Cat was holding Beck's hand.

"I'll be dammed, Kitty Cat managed to land beck last night, it seems. Good for Cat" I said quietly to myself.

I'll admit it was not easy seeing Beck move on I was glad they found each other. We had broken up months ago. But that wasn't going to stop me from having some fun.

We had a minute before we had to get to class so I quickly snuck up on them, put on my angry face and from behind Cat and yelled.

"CAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING BECK?"

Cat immediately let out a high pitched scream which echoed down the hallway. A microsecond later she let go of Beck's hand and spun around to face me.

Her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head as a look of sheer terror came across her face. It also appeared she was going to pee herself right there on the spot. I could barely keep myself looking furious as I could barely contain my laughter.

"Oh my god Jade, I didn't mean to touch your…" she sputtered in panic, but she stopped talking when I suddenly burst out laughing hysterically

Beck just glared at me and put his hand on Cat's shoulder.

"It's Ok Cat, Jade is just fucking with you." he said to reassure to the frightened red haired girl.

"That's not nice Jade" Cat protested with a pout on her face.

"Come on Cat, lets go" Said Beck as he protectively put his arm around her and led her off. He shot me another nasty look as he walked off. I just kept laughing.

It was mean of me, but my little joke did serve a purpose. Beck gets to protect and reassure the now very frightened Cat, thus strengthening their fledgling relationship.

In the next class I decided to break protocol with the next one and write a bit of a longer note.

It went like this.

_"I'm certainly interested, you can use more than two words, don't be afraid."_

I left my note in the empty locker after the next class before I went to lunch.

With each step closer to this mystery woman I felt more distance between Tori and I. I honestly felt torn about that.

I came to the asphalt café and sat down. Andre, Robbie, Cat & Beck were already there.

Cat and Beck were talking about how they hit it off after they dropped off Tori.

"After we got a bite to eat we took a walk on the beach, it all seemed to click into place with her and I" Beck said with a smile.

I said nothing and started eating my lunch. Tori joined us a few seconds later; as chipper as normal. Her happy attitude annoyed me today. A few seconds later she said.

"Shoot I left my phone at my locker, I'll Be right back" Then she put her tray down and started to walk away.

"Please Don't"I shot back in response

An Idea suddenly formed in my head. She's been frustrating me all week so I decided to be a gank to Vega today. I grabbed the chili cheese fries from Tori's tray and walked over to Sinjin at the neighboring table. Dropping them on his tray I barked out.

"Eat these!"

The Confused look on his face was evident as he said "I don't like chili cheese fries!"

I pulled out the scissors out of my boot waived it in front of his face.

"That wasn't a request Sinjin, Eat them now!" I demanded.

His face suddenly registered terror, but he quickly complied and started to eat the fries.

I smiled, sat down at my spot and resumed eating my salad.

Cat chimed in. "Tori doesn't have her fries, now she will be sad."

I looked at Cat, "That's the whole point" I said with a smirk.

The others looked at each other but said nothing.

A few minutes later Tori returned.

"Where are my Chili Cheese Fries?" She said with a puzzled look.

"Sinjin ate them" I proudly announced.

Tori looked even more confused as she glanced at Sinjin and back to me.

"Jade, Why did he eat my fries and why does he look terrified?"

I made a toothy smile, "Because I threatened him if he didn't"

Tori's face darkened as she put her hands on her hips. It looked like for a second she was going to blow her top. "You owe me 2 dollars Jade" she said somewhat sternly.

I was indulging my evil side my trying to make sweet Tori mad. Besides I had someone else to be interested now. So I kind of felt like being a gank to Tori.

"Cat Pay Tori 2 Dollars" I snapped at the red head without missing a beat.

Cat Frowned as she got out her purse, "AWWW, No fair." She protested.

Beck then interjected "Cat, put your purse away" he said putting his hand on hers.

The Giggly red haired girl said "Yay" and put her purse away before giving me a nasty look.

Beck looked at me disapprovingly, "Jade play nice, or we will make you sit at the little kids table."

My fun had been spoiled so I huffed in frustration and said. "I'll have to owe you Vega."

She said fine and sat back down to eat what resumed of her lunch. There was a slight look of almost disappointment in her eyes briefly. I felt a momentary bit of guilt but I just dismissed it.

"It's Only Vega!" I thought to myself somewhat dejectedly.

The rest of lunch proceeded without incident. With the exception of Sinjin coming over.

"Sorry I ate your fries Tori" He apologized, "But Jade made me do it."

Tori smiled and said, "No worries Sinjin"

I just gave him a nasty glare which caused him look very uncomfortable and quickly leave.

As we were walking away from lunch Tori came up next to me. Her facial expression and boy language indicated she was serious.

"Must you be mean to everyone Jade?" She asked me in a straightforward voice.

I just looked at her for a moment trying not to show any emotion and thought somewhat bitterly. Do you know how much it hurts to feel so strongly about someone who doesn't feel the same way about you? It hurts like fucking hell and the feeling never goes away. I wanted to say that badly but didn't.

I looked at her or another second and I simply mumbled "I have to get to class." and walked off without saying another word. As I did walk off, I found myself very much wanting to look back, but I just kept going.

I was certainly being a Gank to Vega today; that was for sure. I just suppressed my feelings of guilt and thought about what my admirer would write next.

After 6th period there was another note in my locker. It was written on note book paper, probably in response to my request.

This one had much more than two words and was neatly written in block letters.

_You're beautiful, you're amazing, you're sexy, and I have had a huge crush on you ever since I first saw you. That says a lot about my feelings for you. I want to know the real Jade West, and I want you to know the real me. Every day I fall deeper for you but I feel helpless to do anything about it. Though I would like to think so, I'm not sure if we are even possible._

There seemed to be an odd twinge of sadness to the note in my opinion, especially in the last sentence. The note hit me pretty hard as I read it in front of my locker. A whole gambit of emotions ran through me, Guilt, happiness, curiosity, sadness and a bunch of others.

"Who in fuck are you?" I said out loud to no one in particular before headed to my 7th period class.

"Not sure if we are even possible" Those words from the note kept running around in my head over and over. Like she was giving up almost. Tori largely ignored me in the afternoon classes I had, including this one. I was feeling guilty again, torn between this mystery woman and Tori.

I could just feel the turmoil build up inside me. I tried to think how to respond to that note. Nothing came to mind at the moment, and it disturbed me that I couldn't think of something. I almost felt like I should apologize for something.

After my last class of the day, I just stood outside of my classroom. I had briefly seen a blue bottle in a girl's locker just before my last class. This particular girl is in my history and math classes. Her name is Gwen and she has red hair and seems nice and attractive. I had talked to her a couple of times though I didn't know her very well.

I pulled out the sheet of paper with the picture of the bottle of perfume my admirer had to see if it was the same. The blue bottle in her locker was round and the one in the picture was shaped like a triangle. So she was not the one I figured.

I felt somewhat depressed that I hadn't found the girl yet. I began to wonder if I would hear from her again.

As I stood there with the paper in my hand I heard Cat's who had come up behind me. "That perfume smell's nice"

I looked at Cat and said "What?"

She pointed to the bottle on the page, "That perfume there."

My eyes widened with surprise and I held up the picture to her face.

"You saw this bottle, Where?" I barked at her.

"I saw it at Tori's house, there was a whole bottle of it on her desk in her room. I saw it the other night when I was there."

Cat had continued talking, it was something about her brother and perfume but I had stopped listening to her.

The shock of the revelation hit me like a baseball bat to the head. "Tori Vega has a crush on me and has had one since she's known me. She's my fucking admirer."

All this freaking time I've been pining for her, thinking she didn't feel the same way about me she actually did. It was right in front of me all the time I've been so stupid, I thought to myself.

"How dare she feel that way about me and not tell me" I said out loud as I felt the anger start to build up inside of me.

All this wasted time and frustration were unnecessary, just the thought of that drove me completely nuts. I had even been feeling guilty about my admirer like somehow I was doing Tori a disservice. On top of that I've been such a gank to her today.

My rant had interrupted Cat who just looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Who didn't tell you?" she said.

I had to see Tori and right now, I was feeling desperate and angry. I was angry at the situation, at Tori, At myself, Angry that I could have been with her months ago. My blood began to boil.

"Where's Tori, Have you seen her?" I barked at Cat.

She thought for a second. "I saw her headed towards the black box theatre. She usually meets Trina there before they go home."

Before Cat could say another word, I tore off like the devil himself was after me towards the theatre.

I arrived in seconds but neither Vega was there.

"Shit" I said Angrily.

I quickly headed for the parking lot hoping to catch Tori.

I finally saw the Vega sisters near the entrance to the school. By now I was furious with rage with the whole stupid situation that kept us apart.

"VEGA!" I yelled as I started towards Tori.

**You get a bonus chapter today as I had this one finished a bit early. Jade was being a gank today and feels stupid and angry about the whole crazy situation. **

**What will Jade do next you wonder, you will find out next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Words **

**Chapter 8 **

**Tori's POV**

I was feeling very discouraged as the day ended.

Almost right away it seemed to not go well with Jade. I was in a good mood and tried to just be nice to her when I first saw her in the morning.

"Hi Jade" I said trying to warm her up a bit with my smile.

Her face took upon a look of annoyance. "Do you always have to be so happy Vega?"

"I like being happy, and would it kill you to call me Tori. It is my name you know"

I wish she would call me Tori, Vega bugs me sometimes.

"If I called you Tori, I would mean that I actually liked you" She said with a smirk.

You have no idea how badly I want you to like me Jade.

I took the books from my locker and shut it and smiled.

"I know you really like me Jade, Just admit it." I certainly hope that's true.

Jade simply clenched her jaw. "Dream on Vega" she said dismissively with a scowl on her face.

She then just turned her back and walked away. Why does she try so hard to shut me out? I keep wondering that

"Bye Jade" I said as she walked away, she just flipped me off.

I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt.

Lunch was even worse; she made Sinjin eat my chili cheese fries and then tried to make Cat pay for them. She didn't even look like it bothered her remotely.

Jade was certainly being a Gank today. On top of that she nearly gave poor Cat a heart attack. Cat and beck were just talking and holding hands in the hallway when Jade sneaks up and scares the life out of her. Acting like she used to when a girl would even pay any attention to Beck. Cat is scared half out of her wits expecting instant death by Jade's hand and Jade just laughs at her.

Jade had left a note for me in the locker sometime in the morning which I found right before lunch.

_"I'm certainly interested, you can use more than two words, don't be afraid."_

It was a positive sign but Jade was just being a little mean and it was starting to put me off. I was beginning to have doubts that her and I would even work. Perhaps I'm being delusional about my chances?

Right after lunch I walked up to Jade and tried to be straight with her.

"Must you be mean to everyone Jade?" I asked.

For a good 2 or 3 seconds she just looked at me with an odd expression on her face. I just couldn't read it. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking. Finally she just mumbled something about needing to get to class and walked off without saying another word.

I felt at that moment like she just dismissed me as if I was nothing to her at all. It kind of hurt my feelings, the second time today.

In my next class I sat down to compose a longer note to Jade in response to her request. I finally came up with one and put it in her locker.

_You're beautiful, you're amazing, you're sexy, and I have had a huge crush on you ever since I first saw you. That says a lot about my feelings for you. I want to know the real Jade West, and I want you to know the real me. Every day I fall deeper for you but I feel helpless to do anything about it. Though I would like to think so, I'm not sure if we are even possible._

I was having some serious doubts at this point and I was strongly leaning towards abandoning this whole venture. I poured my feelings and also my doubts into the note I sent her.

I had no idea how it would be received. In my afternoon classes with her, I just ignored her. She didn't seem to notice.

At the end of the day I quickly checked the empty locker to see if Jade replied to my note. There was nothing. As strongly as I felt about Jade, I was now thinking I was wrong and the best course of action would be to simply give up and move on. I was feeling pretty down by the end of the day and just wanted to get home. After checking the locker I went down to meet Trina by the black box theatre.

We then headed out to the parking lot so we could go home. I really wish I didn't have to depend on her for a ride. Her horrible driving is bad enough, but does she have to sing along with every song. She's off key about 98% of the time.

We had made it to the entrance to the school when I suddenly heard a loud voice behind me.

"VEGA!"

Trina and I stopped and I spun around. Coming down the hallway her boots clicking as they went was Jade. Her eyes were full of fire, her fists clenched and her face seemed to be distorted with rage.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Vega!" The angry Goth boomed as she quickly walked straight towards me.

My eyes widened as I suddenly realized that she knew that it was me sending the notes. My stomach immediately felt like it was full of lead and my heart dropped to my feet. It was the reaction I feared the most; Jade would simply explode.

"You have a lot of nerve Vega" Said Jade as she walked up right to my face.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like this Tori?" Trina screeched.

Jade suddenly turned her attention to my sister "Get out of my sight right now Trina or the whole school will hear that you have crabs" she hissed Angrily.

Trina suddenly had a burst of courage and stepped forward toward Jade; her face flushed with anger. "I don't have crabs!" She shot back at the enraged Goth girl.

Jade leaned in to Trina so she was only inches from her face. "I know that, but that is what the school will hear. That will insure beyond a shadow of a doubt that no boy at this school will ever talk to you again. Get in my way Trina and I will happily obliterate your pathetic social life."

Trina's eyes seemed to bug out. "Tori!" She whined.

"Jade" I whined, knowing perfectly well it wouldn't do any good.

Jade turned attention to me again for a second, "I'll get to you in a minute so stay out of it."

Jade smiled evilly and returned her attention to Trina, "Or should I make it the clap instead? So get in you car and drive away and leave Tori to me."

What ever courage Trina had, quickly seemed to dissipate as Trina's posture slumped and her eyes seem to trail away from Jade's face. "You're on your own Sis" Trina said making a quick dash for the parking lot.

I watched my sister though the open door running to her car abandoning me to an enraged raven haired, pale skinned, scissor obsessed and possibly mentally unstable Jade West. I suddenly felt very alone, scared and depressed at that moment. My plans had apparently blown up in my face.

Before I could say anything, I felt Jades cool hand grab my wrist and yank me out the door towards her parked car. "Come On Tori, were going."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Look Jade, I'm sorry, I" I had started to talk before Jade cut me off.

"Vega, stop crying, shut up and get in the car." she said to me somewhat sternly.

"But Jade I'm sorry" I said through my now flowing tears as she continued to lead me towards her car.

She stopped as we got to her car and seemed to roll her eyes.

"How about these two words Vega; First Date" she said with a rather annoyed look on her face.

My brain was going in about a hundred directions at once and seemed to stop functioning properly so I just dully repeated her "First date?"

We had gotten to the car by this point and Jade opened the passenger door and pushed me in the car shutting the door behind me. She then walked around, got in the car and proceeded to drive.

Jade looked less angry and smirked. "First date Vega, You know what that means don't you?"

My brain still hadn't resumed functioning; "Huh" was all that I said in reply. I had heard the words First date but my mind seemed to be unable to process it.

Jade turned a corner and headed in the direction of the ocean. "You are the most frustrating, annoying and irritating person I know. Let me spell it out for you Vega, This is our first date and it's starting now."

My brain was slowly twisting itself into knots and I was starting to wonder what hole she was going to bury me in. "Wah" was all I uttered.

She looked at me her eyes narrowed, "Ok Vega, you look stupid with your mouth hanging open like that. It's a good idea to not sit there slack jawed on a first date, doesn't create a good impression."

I hadn't realized that my mouth had been hanging open. I quickly shut my mouth and vainly tried to comprehend what was going on.

"You have a lot of nerve Vega" Said rather pointedly. "Being head over heels crazy about me and not bothering to let me know! Didn't it occur to you that I may just feel the same way?"

I just sat there, my eyes transfixed on the Goth driving the car. I was terrified out of my mind and incredibly turned on at the same time. I had never thought that was even remotely possible.

Jade turned on the radio and we greeted by the sounds of Kesha's Tik Tok. "Just listen to the radio and try to relax Vega, We will be at the restaurant in a minute."

"Rest?" I was going to say restaurant but that was that came out. Was she going to bury me under a restaurant? That thought crazily flipped across my mind.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me. "Two words, that was nice and elegant I liked that, But it's a good idea on a first date to speak in words than more than one syllable."

We arrived a minute later at a little restaurant on the ocean, the sign said Monahan's. It was a grey wooden structure and didn't look like much.

Jade smiled as we parked in the lot. . "This is the best Seafood restaurant in town, in my opinion. I hope you like it. I know it's a bit early for dinner, but I've waited long enough to be with you."

My brain slowly started to come back online as I got out of the car.

"What's happening Jade and why am I here?" I asked.

Jade Smirked as she got out of the car., "You're speaking in whole sentences now, that's good. We have a lot to talk about, but in brief, I have hijacked you to take you on our first date to this rather nice seafood restaurant."

She walked around the car over to where I was standing. "I'm sorry I was so shitty to you today, I'll make it up to you tonight." She said with a genuine tone of remorse in her voice.

"So you're not going to bury me somewhere?" I said somewhat incredulously.

Jade smirked and suddenly wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled me into her embrace, our faces were now only inches apart. I could feel her breath. It was warm and comforting and it suddenly dawned on me that my plan had worked. Much to my very pleasant surprise.

"If I buried you, that would make it very hard for us to date, now wouldn't it." She said with a smile.

Before I could do or say anything she put one hand on the back of my head and kissed me. Our lips crashed together sending a tingle throughout my entire body. Her kiss was warm, slow and sensual, I found myself reacting by kissing her back instantly. My tongue ran across her teeth begging entrance to which she instantly granted. Our tongues seemed to meld together and Jade suddenly pulled me in tighter as I wrapped my arms around hers in return.

For a few seconds the whole world simply fell away and no longer existed as far I was concerned. Jade, her lips, her smell, her warm body pressed up against mine was my entire universe for an all to brief a time. I just wanted to be in this universe forever, explore it, know it and of course love it.

Jade broke from the kiss first and smiled. "Two words Tori, fucking incredible"

I silently nodded in complete agreement still sort of stunned from the events of the last few minutes. "I just kissed Jade West" was the thought that kept circling around my mind, one that I never thought I would have a chance to think. I made a goofy grin which made Jade laugh.

Just hearing her laugh warmed my heart.

She let me go from the embrace and wrapped her fingers in mine. "Come on Vega, we have much to discuss and I'm getting hungry" Said Jade as she walked me to the door of the restaurant.

**Jade was determined to have her first date with Tori now and she wasn't going to wait for anything. Poor Tori didn't quite catch on at first but she came around eventually. Tori was on the verge of giving up, but thanks to Cat's intervention things worked out. **

**I'm particularly proud of Jade's takedown of Trina. A bit harsh perhaps but Jade wanted Tori to herself and wasn't going to let Trina or anyone else get in her way. She threatened to destroy Trina's social life, considering how self centered Trina is, that would be a fate worse than death for her. True to form Trina tossed her sister under the bus and fled. **

**I've been trying to keep up with my one chapter a day pace. The weekend may slow me down a bit so be patient if I don't update right away. **

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**Two Word's **

**Chapter 9**

**Tori's POV**

I think I must have looked a bit freaked out still, I was, so holding my hand she led me inside.

As I entered the restaurant I realized. "I'm holding Jade's hand". She had just kissed me as well but this was all new and exciting. I was starting to get a bit giddy.

The restaurant was a sea shanty type restaurant. All kinds of nautical stuff on the walls, pictures of ships, ropes, lobster traps, the works. It was not quite 5 o'clock so the restaurant was too busy at this point.

We walked up to the hostess station. "Table for two please, if possible by a window overlooking the ocean." Jade said with a smile to the young hostess.

I was still holding Jade's hand as the hostess led us to a both next to a window overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The view, the restaurant, the booth, it was all rather romantic.

The whole thing was surreal, for a few minutes I literally thought I was dead, now she is holding my hand and taking me out to eat on a date. My brain was still trying to wrap itself around that.

We sat down and Jade looked at me. "Ok, Tori, I know you are a little freaked out."

"More than a little Jade." I said interrupting her.

Jade frowned. "Please don't interrupt me Vega, let me talk."

I just nodded.

Jade tilted her head to the side and seemed to think for a moment. "Do you know why I never seemed to like you or want you as my friend Tori?"

I just shook my head. I had always wondered why, but could never figure it out.

"It was because I liked you." she said with a rather straight face.

The look of confusion of my face must have been obvious.

"You See Tori, I liked you, more specifically was crazy about you and I had no idea what so ever you felt the same way about me. In fact I pretty much thought I never stood a chance."

I said nothing but my eyes widened in disbelief. I had pined away for Jade all this time and didn't realize she felt the same way about me. I felt kind of stupid that I didn't see it.

"Since I felt so strongly for you and didn't think I could have you, I resented you. I also thought you wanted Beck instead of me which made me hate you even more."

We were interrupted by our waitress giving us menus and taking our drink orders.

Jade then continued. "I didn't want to be your friend as I just found it kind of painful. It hurt thinking I could not have you and I just didn't want to be around you because it reminded me every time I saw you."

I opened my mouth to speak but Jade lifted a finger to get me to stop.

"Tori, it's not easy for me to be so open like this, in fact it's rather difficult for me. I'm not a person who expresses her feelings very well, so you will have to just listen while I still have the courage to speak. I really need us to know exactly where we stand."

I nodded silently. I could tell she was having a difficult time, her eyes were open wider than normal and I could almost see the struggle going on in her head. Part of her didn't want to be so open but she was forcing herself to do so. I also noticed her hands here were shaking slightly.

Jade normally hid her emotions deep behind rude and snarky comments, but she was tearing off the mask to show me how she truly felt. I could tell that this was very important to her so I continued to pay rapt attention.

"My feelings for you frustrated me intensely. You always nice and kind to me, and it drove me nuts. I just didn't see that you felt the same way. You sent me those nice notes and I was intrigued and touched. I even felt bad that I was choosing my admirer over you."

That surprised me that I was in competition with myself.

"Yes, Tori you were in competition with yourself. I'll bet you are wondering how I found you out."

I nodded yes.

"I managed to figure out the brand of perfume you used and had a picture of the bottle. Cat happened to see that bottle on you desk. She happened to see the picture I had of the perfume and said you had a bottle of it."

I just smiled as I thought it figured that Cat would have something to do with it.

Jade paused for a moment.

"I was angry at first, a bit at you for not telling me how you felt. I was angry at myself for not seeing that you did feel that way. I felt like I had wasted all this time I could have spent with you. It was infuriating. I know you knew you felt the same way about me as I you. I didn't want to waste a second more and I promptly found you and here we are."

We were interrupted again as the waitress took our orders. I ordered some salmon which was the special and Jade ordered Tilapia.

As she gave the waitress her order, I found myself just staring at her. A strand of her hair fell across her face which she gently pushed back into place. Just that simple action was mesmerizing. She was beautiful and here with me, I could hardly believe it.

We ordered and the waitress departed.

Jade paused as she glanced out over the ocean as the sun started to dip towards the horizon. Her gaze remained on the ocean for several moments as if to collect her thoughts.

She turned her gaze back to me and made the most beautiful smile, not the usual Jade Smirk but a wonderful smile, and took my hand. "I think you're beautiful Tori, I have since the first second I saw you. You're kind, warm, talented and wonderful and I don't want to be with anyone else."

Just hearing her say that made my heart flutter It was then I finally thought it was appropriate to say something, "I don't want to be with anyone else either." I said softly. I could have said a lot more but that was short and simple and described exactly how I felt.

In response Jade's smile became even wider and she squeezed my hand a bit harder.

Jade's face took a pained expression, "It drives me nuts that we wasted all this time."

It was strange but nice seeing Jade this open with me, I could tell it was still hard for her.

"I really appreciate how honest you are being with me. I can tell it's not easy for you."

Jade smiled "Its very important to me that we start this relationship off right. I guess the first step is to ask, Tori will you be my girlfriend. But before you answer that you do need to realize that you will be my girlfriend. You get me and all my quirks as they say, like I don't share and"

"Yes" I said quickly cutting her off.

I looked her straight in her beautiful blue eyes. "Jade, you are frequently irritating, moody, insanely jealous if anyone even looks at your significant other, a lover of all things morbid, snarky, scissor obsessed and about of dozen other things, but you are absolutely worth it, a thousand times over. The answer is yes a hundred times yes." I said with a big smile.

I truly meant that, she was utterly worth it.

I then leaned over the table and kissed her. "Sealed with a kiss as they say."

Jade smirked, "You agreed to be my girlfriend, complimented me and insulted me all in the same breath. I think you and I will work out just fine. I couldn't have done it better myself."

I laughed "Perhaps you're rubbing off on me a bit."

Jade took a drink of her soda, "Ok the big question and I have some idea's but why just two words. Don't get me wrong Tori, I liked it. I just am curious that's all."

"I have wanted to be with you since the day I met you. I wanted to tell you how I feel but didn't want to get myself too emotionally involved in case you were not interested. I also just wanted to see your reaction if you found out a girl liked you. So I'd know if I stood a chance."

Jade smiled again "Tori, you were the only one that stood a chance."

"Now you tell me!"

Jade mocked annoyance, "Vega, it didn't help that I was in the dark about your feelings. So for the last year and half we've just driven each other crazy."

"You do realize that you and me being together probably won't stop us from driving each other crazy." I said with my own smirk.

Jade smirked herself. "Oh I will still drive you crazy, I'm your girlfriend now which means it's my official job."

I made a skeptical look on my face "I do hope there is other things in that job description other than driving me crazy."

Jade looked at the ceiling as if in deep thought, "ummm No" she finally replied.

I quickly looked at the non-existent watch on my left wrist. "Ooh look at the time, I think I forgot to feed my hamster, gotta go, it's been real." I said while pretending to get up.

"Hamster?" Jade said while laughing.

"It was all I could think of at the spur of the moment, give me a break. I can be snarky too you know Jade"

Jade briefly caressed my cheek and smiled, "Don't worry, I know how to treat my girl, and I know you will do your utmost to make me insanely happy weather I want to or not"

For some odd reason I simply giggled which only made Jade smile more.

Dinner arrived shortly after and as the fish was actually very good. We both enjoyed our meal and just spending time with each other immensely.

She made her best effort to be open and honest about things. It touched me deeply that she felt that getting our relationship was so important that she forced herself to be open.

Finally the check came, before I could even reach for it, Jade quickly snatched it from the table.

"My treat Tori" she said with a smile.

Jade paid the check and we walked back to Jades car holding hands the entire way.

"Where to now" I said as I got in the car.

Jade simply smiled and started to drive.

We drove a short while along the ocean and eventually parked near the beach. The sun was now about to set and the whole western sky was orange.

"Come on let's take a walk" said Jade as she got out of the car.

As I got out of the car I could see the beach was mostly deserted this late in the day.

Jade wrapped her fingers with mine and lead me down the beach. We walked for several minutes down the beach just holding hands and saying nothing at all.

It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence, it was different. Each of us was perfectly happy to be with each other and at that moment nothing of any consequence needed to be said at all.

I was happy and content for the first time in a long time just walking with my new girlfriend on the beach.

She eventually motioned for us to sit down as the sun started to set. We sat down and she put her arm around me and just laid her head on my shoulder.

We watched the sun set in silence for a few minutes until Jade finally spoke.

"Thanks for never giving up on me."

I felt a somewhat guilty for almost giving up on her earlier in the day but I hadn't officially given up and in the end we ended up together. I silently vowed to never give up on her again. So I said

"and I never will."

She pulled me in a bit tighter as I said that, it seemed to be exactly what she wanted to hear.

She kissed me again as the sun was mostly gone. The kiss was slow, tender and full of the feeling I knew she felt for me. I seriously doubt the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

After the sun set, she looked at me with a somewhat sad look. "I'm sorry but I have to take you home now!"

I was puzzled, "Why, I thought we were having a wonderful time?"

She got up and helped me up from the sand. "Tori this date couldn't have gone any better but sadly I need to go home and write a 5 page paper in history that's due tomorrow."

She took my hand and we started to walk to her car.

"What is the paper on?"

"I have to write a 5 page paper on a major incident or event during the cold war."

"Ugg" I said, "What's your topic?"

Jade smirked, "Well if you want to blame anyone for our somewhat shortened first date, you can blame Fidel Castro. My paper is on the 1962 Cuban Missile Crisis. I was going to write it last night but I watched a horror movie instead."

It figures, first tooth decay stymies my attempt to be with Jade and now its nuclear weapons in Cuba.

"Good Luck" I said with a laugh.

We got in her car she drove me home; we held hands the entire way.

I doubt I could have been happier than I was at this moment.

**This was a harder chapter for me to write, I wanted to get the dialogue right and it took me a bit of time before I was happy with it. **

**I saw Jade in this chapter really making an effort to be straight and honest with her feelings so as to start things off right with their relationship.**

**I could finish the story here but I'm not. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me. **

**Two Word's **

**Chapter 10**

**Jade's POV**

We pulled up into to Tori's driveway. Our first date, went beyond belief. Though I do feel a little bad that Tori was a bit slow in figuring out it was a date. I like to think I made it up to her. I really wish I hadn't blown off writing my paper last night. But there was nothing about it I could do; the paper was 20% of my grade for the semester so I couldn't afford to not do it.

"I'm sorry it has to end now Tori" I said somewhat remorsefully as I put the car in park.

"Your girlfriend forgives you" said Tori with an impossibly big smile.

I smiled myself "I'm glad my girlfriend is so understanding"

The very thought of Tori Vega as my girlfriend was both odd and very wonderful.

"Good night baby" I said softly before I kissed her.

I'm not normally one to use terms like baby but she certainly deserves it.

I leaned in and slowly made contact with her lips. It was a slow but passionate kiss which just took me away. Her tongue gingerly touched my teeth wanting entrance which I happily gave. My tongue gently caressed hers as we continued to kiss. Her kiss was better than I had ever imagined.

I briefly paused to look into Tori's brown eyes after I broke from our kiss. I loved her eyes, it was hard for me to break from looking into them.

"You better get going before your parents think I did something to you"

Tori nodded and got out of the car. "Can I see you tomorrow night?" She said.

"Of course"

"Call me later if you can Jade" Said Tori as she stepped away from my car.

"I will" I responded as I pulled out of the driveway.

I didn't want to leave, we had just committed ourselves to each other and now I have to run off to write a paper. I was a bit frustrated to say the least as I saw the Vega house getting smaller in my rear view mirror.

In a short while I made it home without incident. My parents were home but as usual they paid little attention to me as I went in the house and up to my room. Them not paying attention to me was a normal occurrence.

I started work on my paper as soon as I got home and worked without interruption for the next couple of hours.

Part of me hoped Tori would call but part of me just wanted to get this paper done and not be distracted. Tori would most certainly distract me.

It was about 10:30 when I finally finished my paper. I then decided to check my phone.

No messages, Vega was a good girl and let me work.

I sent her a text

"Are you up Vega?"

A minute later her response came.

"Yes baby, get your paper done."

I almost chided her for calling me baby out of pure instinct for a second but just smiled instead.

"yes, I just finished"

"Good" She replied.

"I'm going to take you to school tomorrow, I know you normally ride with Trina, It will be with me from now on." I texted.

Her reply was quick, "You don't trust Trina's driving don't you."

"No I Don't, not enough to trust my Tori to her driving" I texted.

"I'm your Tori :) :) :)" I took that to mean she was happy, I couldn't help but smile.

She texted again. "I hope you know that You're My Jade :) :) :) :) :) "

It's going to take a bit to get used to all this sweetness but I'm sure Vega will suck me in. It's inevitable. Actually she's been sucking me in since day one.

"Very happy to be so" I replied

"What no smiley face for me :( "

I grunted at the phone "I don't do smiley faces"

"Not even a wink ;)"

"No" I hated smiley faces

"Please just one."

"No"

"Pleassssssse" she texted

The second I fell for Vega I knew I was in trouble. I just had to fall for the happiest girl on earth.

I finally broke and texted ":) "

"You're the best girlfriend a girl could have" Tori Texted back

"So are you!" I really meant that too.

Ugg now she's got me making smiley faces.

Tori Texted back. "I'm kind of wiped, so I'm going to sleep now. Thanks for the wonderful time tonight. see you in the morning sweetie."

"good night baby" I replied.

It was strange knowing that Tori was my girlfriend, not that I considered it a bad thing, just the opposite. I went to bed with a smile on my face looking forward to the Tori filled dreams that would be soon to follow.

The next morning I woke up in a decent mood. I found myself picking clothes that I thought Vega Might like much to my chagrin. I ended up with tight black blue jeans and a black off the shoulder top. But the smile on her face will make it all worth it.

A little while later I was pulling up in front of Vega's house a sense of anticipation growing in my heart that the youngest Vega, my Vega would be coming out of that house and back into my life.

I beeped the horn and a few moments later Tori came out of the house. I swear my heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a very cute but casual red dress which I'm sure was picked for my benefit.

She got in the car and the first words out of my mouth were "Nice dress." I could see Tori briefly blush.

"Thank Jade, You look nice yourself." she said quietly.

This time it was my turn to blush. I gave Tori a little kiss, took a sip of my coffee and headed out.

"I want to tell everyone about us today" Tori said, her voice was an odd mixture of determination and nervousness.

I knew this conversation would come up eventually, I guessed the may want to wait but to my pleasant surprise she wanted to let everyone know right away.

I took her hand, "I'm glad Tori, I want everyone to know that we are together."

"Are you sure I won't cramp your style?" she said.

Even though I know Tori didn't mean it, I felt somewhat insulted by that remark for some reason. The displeasure must have been evident on my face as Tori quickly reacted.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean anything by it" she said rather apologetically

"No worries Tori, I know you didn't mean it. You are the person I chose to be with; I don't give a fuck what the others think"

"That means a lot to me Jade" Tori said quietly.

"Don't say I never told you so, but you mean a lot to me Vega."

"Even though you called me Vega, Thank you, you mean a lot to me"

We both laughed as we pulled into the parking lot.

I parked the car, looked at tori and said, "Ready "

Tori nodded.

We both got out of the car then Tori came so she was standing next to me. She quietly took hold of my hands wrapping her fingers with mine.

I looked at her for a moment taking in all there was to see, her long brown hair, beautiful eyes, those Latina features I love so much and of course that fact that she was Tori. "You're Beautiful" I said as we started to walk towards the school.

**Tori's POV**

I was excited, very happy and extremely nervous all at the same time. Jade was now my girlfriend and soon everyone would know it. Don't get me wrong, I love it and I do want everyone to know it but it's a bit overwhelming. Coming out and telling everyone you're dating the person who supposedly hated you more than anything is a bit much to process all at once.

Never the less, I found myself with a large smile on my face as I was walking with the girl of my dreams.

We walked towards the doors to the school right off the parking lot. I saw about 15 or so students lingering about this particular door. The first to spot us was Becky and Megan who were two girls from band. They were both a bit snotty; they sort of tolerated me and avoided Jade like the plague.

Their eyes' going as big as saucers was the dead giveaway that we had been noticed. There was a brief shocked expression on their faces as they desperately tried to cover it up by looking nonchalant.

Jade always enjoyed shocking people and I could tell by the ever widening smirk on her face she was enjoying herself immensely. She wordlessly gripped my hand a bit tighter and we kept on going.

Several others noticed soon after. Their reactions were a mixture of surprise and shock. Several of them didn't seem to be able to process what they were seeing. I think at this point a purple cow could have walked down the sidewalk and gotten less attention then we were.

I found myself strangely enjoying the feeling as we walked into the school. None of our close friends had spotted us yet and that would be the true test.

As we entered the school it was Cat that saw us first. She was standing by our locker and looked over as we walked in, hand in hand. She smiled and waved as she had done almost every we first saw her in the morning.

About a second later it registered that we were holding hand. A look of puzzlement quickly registered across her face as she tilted her head to the side. Beck who was standing directly behind her noticed about a second later.

His reaction was puzzling to me; it was a quiet almost knowing smile. Like somehow he had expected it to happen and was glad that it did. Jade said nothing but squeezed my hand. I knew it would be awkward for her and beck. It was already awkward for Jade that Beck and Cat had started dating; now there was a whole new level of awkwardness.

As we walked to Cat and Beck Several others in the hallway noticed us. On person gave me a sympathetic look as if they thought Jade was about to do something bad to me. It wasn't all surprise and shock, a few just looked at us and went about their business as if it was nothing at all.

The nervousness seemed to subside and a quiet confidence seemed to grow in me as we both walked up to our friends.

"You're Holding hands" Cat stated with a puzzled look on her face before we could say anything.

Jade smirked "Yes we are Cat, do you want to point out something else obvious like I'm wearing clothes."

"Hi Cat, Hi Beck" I said rather cheerfully.

"But your holding Hand's" The look of confusion on Cats face didn't subside.

"Beck, I think your girlfriend is broken" Jade said with an ever so slight look of annoyance to his face.

I sudden feeling of Giddiness swelled up inside of me. "Jade and I are dating" I suddenly blurted out happily.

Jade frowned and looked at me. "Tori, now you've gone and spoiled the surprise." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"Congratulations Ladies" Beck said with a smile.

Cat's eyes seemed to light up as the realization hit her. "Oh wow, I didn't think you liked Tori." the Red haired girl said with a giggle.

"I still don't" Said Jade with a straight face.

That earned her a punch in the arm from me.

Jade's face scrunched up a little, "Ok, I like her a little bit"

I gave her my best pout.

Jade rolled her eyes and put her arm around me. "Ok, I supposed I could admit that I happen to be crazy about this wonderful woman here"

Not quite the compliment I had hoped for, but this is Jade after all. I know how she really feels anyway.

Before anyone else could say anything, Andre walked up, appearing to be in a good mood.

"Hey all, how is it going"

It was then he noticed that Jade had her arm wrapped around me.

"Isn't it great, Tori and Jade are dating now!" Cat chimed in happily.

Andre looked to Jade and then to me. I could see a brief instant of anger flash across his face as he looked at me before he smiled and said.

"That's cool"

**The weekend did slow me up a bit, but I got this chapter done finally. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Word's**

**Chapter 11**

**Tori's POV**

Deep down Andre was mad at me, I could just tell. For a brief second he let it show but quickly covered it up.

After he said "That's Cool" I just pretended I never saw his little flash of emotion and said "Thanks" along with Jade. I'm sure he's mad because I happened to help get him over his crush on Jade and now I'm dating Jade.

I'll admit my motives in that particular action were somewhat self-centered. Actually they were all self-centered, He wanted Jade and I wanted Jade more so I "helped him" Thus removing an obstacle in my path.

I hoped he would forget it and let the whole thing drop.

"So what got you two together" Andre asked Jade.

Jade smirked. "She kind of grabbed on yesterday and never let go"

I furrowed my eyebrows "Can you ever give a straight answer Jade?"

"No" she said plainly.

"Then I'll tell, we just both finally realized that we have strong feelings for each other now were in a relationship." I said rather proudly.

Jade Smirked again, "That's your version"

I took Jade by the hand and started down the hallway. "We can year your version later, let's get to class."

We had separate classes but I walked her to her class.

"See you later" I said before giving her a kiss. Once again a few students eye's bugged out.

"What, you've never seen a girl kiss her girlfriend before" I snapped at a few boys who happened to be gawking. They quickly departed.

Jade smiled in approval at me before heading into class.

I proceeded to my first class of the day, most of the initial nervousness gone.

Last night I had prepared one last note, Of course she would know who it was from but I couldn't resist.

It was exactly like the others. Pink paper and the same perfume.

It read.

"My Girlfriend!"

Except I put the words in a big red heart. I hope Jade likes it.

I found myself missing Jade when I was in class. I hoped she felt the same way. I would guess she did.

After 1st period I hurried to Jade's locker and left the note before Jade could show up. I then headed to 2nd period and sat down in class.

As I sat in class I suddenly remembered Jade was in the class with me. Normally she sat on the other side of the room.

Suddenly I was aware of Jade standing next to my desk looking at the girl who normally sat next to me, her name was Robin. She was ok and I chatted with her on occasion.

"Would you mind? I would like to sit there please." Jade Said politely.

Her body language indicated she didn't want to. "Plenty of other seats Jade, Sit somewhere else." Said Robin with a tone of defiance.

The smile on Jade's face seemed to melt away as she stood there wordlessly starring at Robin who seemed to become more uncomfortable by the second.

After about 10 seconds of enduring Jade's icy stare Robin grabbed her bag and moved to the other side of the room. She lasted longer than most people, who usually only last about 5 or 6 seconds of Jade's stare before leaving.

"Thank you" said Jade with a smirk as she sat down in the desk next to me.

The class was about to begin but she reached over and took my hand for a second and mouthed the words. "Thank You Tori."

I smiled at Jade and glanced over at Andre who was sitting a few rows away. He purposely seemed to be avoiding looking at me. I silently hoped he would get over that fact that I have Jade and he doesn't.

During class Jade focused on the teacher but I occasionally caught her stealing a glimpse of me or shooting me a wry smile.

Andre did worry me, it was underhanded but the heart wants what the heart wants. I can only imagine what Jade would say if she found out. That worried me even more. I had just won her over and I certainly didn't want to lose her.

As soon as class ended Andre picked up his bag and nodded at both of us but otherwise left without saying a word.

Jade without missing a beat took my by the hand. "Come on," she said leading me down the hall.

A few seconds later we arrived at our destination which is pretty much what I suspected. The broom closet.

Jade simply smiled, opened the door and pushed me inside. Before I knew it she had shut the door behind us and I had been shoved up against the wall.

A second later she pushed herself up against me and her lips met mine. I closed my eyes as our lips fought for domination. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in tight as I seemed to lose track of everything except for Jade.

She moaned softly through the kiss but suddenly she broke it off. She paused for a second and leaned her head against mine. "You're wonderful" she whispered.

"So are you" I whispered back happily.

She took my hand again and led me out of the closet.

"Maybe later." She said as she headed off to her next class.

The rest of the morning went uneventfully. I'm sure Jade and I were the talk of the school but I noticed little out of the ordinary save for a few long glances.

When I got to lunch Jade was already there, as was Cat and Beck. Purely out of habit I moved to sit at the seat farthest away from Jade. Who suddenly looked up from her salad, "Um what are you doing Vega?"

I flushed red with embarrassment, "Sorry Jade, Force of habit."

Jade scowled, "Break that habit, and get your but next to me"

I sheepishly got up and sat down next to Jade where she promptly put her arm around me. I couldn't help but smile.

Just at that moment I saw Robbie, Rex and Andre coming up. I hadn't even had a chance to speak with Robbie today and I could only imagine what comment Rex would have.

Andre looked happy but I suspected he was only just acting that way.

As soon as Robbie and Rex sat down Rex starts to speak. "So Tori, what does Jade have that I don't have?"

Jade stopped in mid chew and immediately shot a death glare at Robbie, who almost seemed to wither on the spot.

"It was Rex" Robbie protested meekly.

Then Rex looked at me again. "You don't know what I got Tori"

Before I could even react. Jade calmly stood up, Tore off Rex's Right arm and tossed it over the fence into traffic where it was promptly run over by a garbage truck.

"any more comments?" Jade said with a distinct tone of irritation to her voice.

"Arrrgh, look what she did to me" yelled Rex to Robbie.

"Let's go get your arm, or what's left of it" Robbie said as he took Rex away.

Jade then put her arm back around me and resumed eating without saying another word.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Asked Andre.

"Only one date so far but we've had feelings for each other for some time. Neither of us knew the other felt that way about us." I said with a smile.

Only then did I see the look in Andre's eyes. He was angry, I could tell. At this point I bit my lip and changed subjects and asked about Cat's Brother.

I was now nervous again about how Andre would react and how Jade would too if she found out.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Jade and I took hands and walked to our next class which was Sikowitz's class. This time he came in through the window and took a long sip of his coconut.

"I hear we have a new couple in the school, West, Vega, come up her please." Said Sikowitz motioning to the stage.

Jade who was sitting next to me gave me a puzzled look as we got up.

When we got to the stage, he put his hands on each of our shoulders. "Congratulations Ladies, but I need you to improv a scene."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

He took a sip of his coconut and looked to Jade. "Jade, you are a high school student who utterly hates the perky happy girl who has been asked to do school project with."

He then turned his attention to me. "Tori, you are the Perky, happy girl who has been assigned to do a project with Jade. You simply want to be her friend and nothing else?"

Both of us looked at him with equally puzzled looks.

"Hasn't that how we've been acting since day one?" Said Jade perking an eyebrow.

Sikowitz smiled, "Yes and both your performances have been quite terrible, I wasn't convinced for a second neither of you had feelings for each other." He stepped back, "Now make me believe."

Jade and I looked at each other incredulously.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you!" spat Jade stepping into the part. Her voice was full of venom and hatred.

I was a taken a back for a second but managed to recover.

I smiled "Jade, I'm not your enemy, we can accomplish a lot together."

"Yes you are the enemy, you rotten twit" she yelled at me.

A few minutes later we were done, I felt we were rather convincing.

"Better ladies, but not quite convincing. Jade I just didn't feel the hate. Tori you still flashed those puppy dog eyes at her. We will work on this more tomorrow."

Jade and I just shook our head's and returned to our seats.

We made it through the rest of the day just fine, with an afternoon makeout session in the broom closet between 5th and 6th periods.

I was waiting for Jade near the entrance to the school when turned to see Andre standing right behind me. He did not look to happy.

"So you just happen to help me over my crush with Jade and look what happens, you end up dating her. How convenient." He said somewhat angrily.

My heart just jumped into my throat, "Look it wasn't like that, I was trying to help." I sputtered.

"Help yourself to Jade, that's all, if you have some other reason, I would like to hear it. After all you were so very helpful, getting me over my crush with Jade."

I just stood there and looked at the floor, not wanting to lie to Andre.

"I knew it" he spat out angrily. "What did you think you were a better fit for her than me?"

"Yeah, I would like to hear it too" Said Jade who I just realized had come up during our conversation. She did not look very happy.

My heart which had been previously in my throat dropped to my feet.

I didn't want lie to Jade either, "I'm sorry Andre, I simply wanted to be with her and I did think I would make her happier. I'm sorry" I said my voice trailing off. I had said the absolute truth which would either help or destroy the situation entirely."

Jade stepped forward, the look in her eyes was a mixture of anger and Pain. "So you just thought you could decide for yourself who could be interested in me."

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Jade, I just want to be with you, your my girlfriend, that means everything to me."

Her face darkened considerably, "You are something else Vega, how many others did you sabotage that were interested in me"

"None" I said as the tears were coming down my face.

I looked at Andre who just looked at me with contempt and walked away.

"Jade please, I'm sorry" I said trying to take her hand.

She angrily batted it away, "Get away from me Vega." Said Jade as she stormed off in the direction of her car.

I followed her out of the school after her a little bit. "Jade, I'm sorry" I yelled but she just ignored me, got in her car and drove away.

**I had this thought that once Andre would be not too happy that Tori helped him over his crush he had on Jade only to see her date Jade instead. I Imagined that Jade would not be too happy either so this is the latest development. **

**Two chapters today.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Two Words**

**Chapter 12**

**Jade's POV**

I was about a third of the way home when I realized I was being a total jackass. Ok I was a little miffed at Tori for seemingly interfering with someone being interested in me, but I totally overreacted. All of a sudden I felt totally stupid and very sorry for what I've done. I have a bad habit of overreacting sometimes and one of these days it's going to burn me.

I couldn't do anything about Andre, maybe he did feel somewhat betrayed. In all honesty, I may have done the same thing if the situation was reversed.

As quick as I could I spun the car around and headed back towards school flooring it.

"Jade West you're a total dumfuck" I said to myself as I headed back to school.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to you and you get totally irrational with her, that's a good way to start things off."

I got there a few minutes later and Tori wasn't there where I had left her, by the entrance near the parking lot.

"Shit" I cursed out loud.

Then I saw Sinjin standing outside the school, probably waiting for his ride.

"Hey Sinjin," I called out to him through the open window.

He looked momentarily afraid.

"Don't Worry, Have you seen Tori?"

He took a few steps towards the car, "She wanted to take the bus to get home, I told her to take the 18 that should get her near her neighborhood. She got on it a few minutes ago."

I looked at the clock on the dash of my car, it was 4:30 "You idiot," I yelled at him. "After 4 o'clock the 18 becomes the express, that will take her halfway to Brentwood before it stops"

I experienced a brief and utter moment of panic knowing that Tori was on the wrong bus, I had to get to that bus and now.

"Sorry, I forgot" he said rather sheepishly.

I just growled at him and peeled off in the direction the bus went.

"Just like you to screw everything up" I said berating myself.

I was only a few minutes behind the bus so hopefully I would catch it soon. I felt even more stupid. She's on the wrong dam bus and it's my entire fault.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit" I said out loud.

"If anything happens to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself." I muttered to myself.

Many Blocks later I finally caught up with the 18 bus. I couldn't quite remember but I think it had possibly one more stop soon.

I called Tori on her cell.

After 3 rings she answered. "Hello" she answered in an uncertain tone, it sounded like she was crying.

"Look Tori, I totally overreacted, I'm sorry honey, please forgive me. "

"Jade I'm sorry" she said somewhat tearfully.

Now I really felt like a total shit and I was starting to tear up I felt so horrible.

"Please don't apologize, you don't need to, I was being a total gank. Look are you on the 18 bus?"

"Yes"

"Sinjin gave you the wrong bus, after 4:30 the 18 is an express with limited stops. That bus is going to Brentwood. Before I had my car, I took the bus and made that very mistake once."

"Oh No, What do I do?"

"Tori, my car is right behind that bus. When it stops, get off."

"OK"

After about 20 blocks the bus finally did come to a stop at a bus stop in front of a liquor store. I pulled over near the bus stop into a parking spot and got out of the car. After a few moments I could see Tori exit the bus.

She saw me and began to walk up to my car, she had obviously been crying. I had started to cry at the sight of her crying knowing I was the cause of it. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die at that point.

She walked uncertainly up to me until she saw that I was also crying.

"Why did you leave me? I just wanted to be with you." she said.

I had already begun to cry but at this point the few tears which I had been shedding quickly turned into a flood. I was totally irrational and hurt Tori.

**Tori's POV**

I wasn't sure what to say to Jade, she was angry at me but now she said she was sorry. I'm just glad I didn't stay on that bus. I should know better than ask Sinjin for advice on which bus to take.

I did call Trina so see if she could pick me up but she didn't answer her phone.

I could see that Jade was parked about 50 feet down the street; I dried my tears and walked towards her.

She was standing next to the car, before I got within 30 feet of her I could see a look of anguish on her face. As I got closer I could she had begun to cry.

I quickly realized that she was indeed sorry for getting mad at me. As I walked up to her tears suddenly seemed to flow in a torrent.

"I'm sorry Tori" she said through the tears.

My heart swelled up as I could see that she was really sorry about it. I took her into a hug and just let her cry it out. I didn't want to loose her, no matter how mad I was at her.

After a few seconds of her crying she pulled back and looked at me. "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me, if I was in your position I probably would have done the same thing. Please don't break up with me." She pleaded.

Jade could be very irrational at times, but so could we all. I was still a bit angry with her for leaving me but I just couldn't trash what we have over this stupid blowup.

I leaned my head against hers, "I'm still a bit ticked at you Jade but, you're not getting rid of me that easy, do you hear?"

"You're the best Tori, what did I ever do to deserve you?" She said quietly to me.

"Certainly not dumping coffee on my head" I said trying to lighten things up.

Jades tears seemed to stop and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're never going to let me live that down, Aren't you?"

"No" I said with a smile.

"Tori, I'm sure Andre will come around, maybe all this just caught him a little off guard and he just didn't process it well. I'll even talk with him if it helps."

I nodded my head, "I'm sure he will"

"Can I make it up to you Tori, I'll buy you dinner, your choice" said Jade.

"Come on Jade, Take me to Nozu" I said as I moved to get in the car.

Jade got in the car and we started to drive.

I could still tell Jade was feeling very badly about how she overreacted.

"Tori, I just wanted to say I was sorry again. I can be a bit irrational at times." Said Jade as we turned a corner.

"Yeah I noticed" I said with my own smirk. "But I still think your worth it Jade"

"But I do truly care for you Tori, don't forget that. When I heard you got on the wrong bus I nearly panicked, I had to find that bus right away. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know you care about me,"

We arrived at Nozu about a half an hour later. Walking in we saw Robbie and Rex, sitting at the counter.

As we walked by I could see Rex had his right arm back but the hand looked a bit squished and there appeared to be a tire mark on it.

I doubted Rex would be hitting on my anytime soon. We greeted Robbie, who said a friendly hello. Rex probably out of fear said nothing.

Just as we sat down I got a text from Andre.

"My Grandmother yelled at me saying I was a total jerk, and she's right. I was out of line. My apologies to you and Jade"

That perked my spirits up a bit knowing that this had blown over.

I texted back. "No worries Andre"

He responded. "I hope you and Jade patch things up. I can speak with her if it will help."

"Andre, we already did and we are having dinner, thanks for the offer. Talk to you later".

I looked to Jade. "Andre apologized for being a Jerk, his grandmother yelled at him"

"I'm glad Tori" Said Jade as she took my hand.

"So what do you want to do tonight Tori, since I was a total Gank, you get to choose and I won't complain even if I have to watch the notebook"

I laughed, "You haven't been that bad that I would make you watch the notebook. I want to stay and in and watch movies with you at my place. You can pick two good horror films. Just not the scissoring, you've already inflicted that movie on me once."

Jade looked puzzled, "Are you sure you don't want me to take you out somewhere and you really want to watch horror movies with me?"

I smiled, "You get to watch movies you like and I get to hang on and cuddle with you during the scary parts, seems like a win win situation."

Jade smiled.

I took Jade's hand. "Besides, I never got to tell you before all this happened. My parents will be out late attending a party and Trina will be staying at a friend's house for the night. So until at least midnight or one o'clock we will have the house to ourselves."

I squeezed Jade's hand. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Jade's smile grew wider. "Are you sure, Tori!"

"Yes" I said softly.

We ate dinner and enjoyed each others company.

"Is it ok with your parents that I stay over?" Jade said about halfway through our meal.

"I asked them as soon as I found out Trina would be gone, They said yes."

"Good"

"After we finish here, lets stop by your place, get your stuff and head back to my house!"

We finished dinner and again Jade wouldn't even let me touch the bill. She insisted paying again to make up for her being a Gank earlier.

It was a stupid argument but we made it past it and I was very happy about it. Jade took my hand as we left the restaurant. I was even happier to be spending a nice evening with my new girlfriend tonight, From the look in her eyes, I could tell she was as well.

**I think I made both Andre and Jade a bit too irrational in the last chapter. It seemed a lot better when thought it up, on paper it didn't quite come out as well as I liked it. But, we're all human and occasionally get angry about totally stupid things; Jade realized her error and felt quite badly about it. **

**I hope you all find this chapter better than the last one. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Word's **

**Chapter 13**

**Jade's POV**

We finished dinner at Nozu and then headed back to my place to get my stuff for tonight. I was really looking forward to tonight and as a result I was a bit giddy. I'm not sure if Tori picked up on it. I could certainly see she was excited. Our first real night together, after this afternoon, I wanted everything to go right.

It was close to 7 when we arrived at my home.

"Come in" I said after getting out of the car. "It should only take a few minutes."

Tori smiled and said "Thanks"

"You've never been to my house, haven't you" I asked Tori as we entered.

"No, In fact I recall some vague threat you made if I ever knocked on your door." Said Tori as she walked inside.

I flushed red with embarrassment, "Oh yeah I forgot about that, just disregard that particular threat."

Tori laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, though it is rather hard to keep track of all of them you've made over the last 2 years."

I just rolled my eyes and too her hand, "Come on, you big goof. For the record all of the previous threats except for the ones relating to drinking my coffee are no longer in effect." I said taking her upstairs.

My house was an older one with solid wood floors and walls with lots of carvings on them. She seemed impressed as we went upstairs.

"Are your parent's home?" Tori asked if we came to the top of the stairs.

"Don't know, Don't care, not that they give a crap about me. My brother Lucas gets all the attention."

Tori looked surprised. "You have a brother?"

"His name is Lucas, he's 5 years older than me and is a senior in college majoring in Business administration. We used to be close but not much anymore. He goes to school out east so I rarely see him anymore. My parents dote on him; they give me a credit card and ignore me. "

"I want to know everything about you Jade, there is so much I don't know." I liked hearing that.

We entered my room. It had red wallpaper with dark wooden wainscoting. The first thing Tori noticed was the collection of all the items I had collected and displayed all about the room. I immediately started to get my stuff for sleeping over at Tori's

"Look at all this stuff" Tori said with a tone of amazement to her voice as she began to look around my museum like room.

"I'm glad you like it"

"Is that a real skull?" Tori said picking up the grinning skull sitting next to my alarm clock on my nightstand.

"Yes, and don't touch it."

She put it down. "Doesn't it bother you that it looks at you when you sleep?"

"No, should it?" I said like it was no big thing at all.

"Wow Tarot cards" said Tori picking them off the shelf.

"Must you touch everything, you're worse than Cat?" I said with a smirk.

"Sorry" she said meekly.

"Tori, I'm messing with you, just be careful.

After a few minutes I had all I needed except for the 2 movies. I thought for a moment, and picked two good ones.

I looked over at Tori who was now just lying on my bed smiling at me. In liked the way her beautiful brown hair just lay off to one side. It was a beautiful sight. I paused for a moment just to take it in.

I went over and sat down on the bed next other threading my fingers through her hair. Tori just smiled but otherwise said nothing. "I'm so sorry I was mean to you all those times, you never deserved it."

Tori took my free hand, "I knew that wasn't really you, that's why I never gave up on you."

"Thank you" I said softly.

I then got up, "Come on Vega, lets go. I'll leave a note for my parents and we will head out."

We took my gear, left a note for my parents and I drove us to Tori's house.

When we got there Trina was sitting on the couch. She simply glared at me when we entered.

"What is she doing here?" Trina said glaring at me.

I tensed up and an urge suddenly came to walk over and smack the older Vega right across the face. I just glared back instead.

"She's staying over tonight" said Tori as she walked past the couch where her sister was sitting.

"I did hear about you two, kind of hard to miss; it's all over the school you know." Trina said rather flippantly.

I watched as Tori suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, spun around and walked right up to her sister. "What's that supposed to mean Trina?"

Trina looked to me and then to Tori, "Just remember Tori that up to a few days ago she hated you. She's playing you for a fool."

My anger began to suddenly swell up and I took a step forward but Tori just shot me a look that said "I'll handle this" So I stopped and just stood there crossing my arms.

I could see Tori was trying not to get angry with her sister, in fact she closed her eyes for a moment as if to calm herself. "Trina, your concern is noted, but I know what I'm doing. Jade's my girlfriend and I trust her completely."

My heart jumped at Tori defending me against her sister. I know the two Vega's don't get along that much, but I actually could see where Trina was coming from. I was mean to Tori quite frequently and Trina knew that. So I just stood there and let Tori handle it.

"Suit yourself Tori" Trina said getting off the couch grabbing her bag.

Trina then walked to the door near where I was standing. I wasn't really glaring at her anymore; I just stood there watching her.

She paused for a moment at the door and looked at me; her eyes had a look of determination in them. "I may not get along with my sister very well, but that doesn't mean I won't defend her. Burn my sister and I'll take a pair of your precious scissors and stick them in your gut."

My eyes widened slightly as I was momentarily surprised by Trina's rather unequivocal threat. For the first time ever, I saw Trina show some balls, I was actually impressed with her for once. I smiled and said, "Don't worry Trina, I'll take care of Tori."

Trina eyed me for another moment as she opened the front door. "Good" she said before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks for defending me Tori." I said turning my attention to that Latina standing in the living room.

"I'm surprised you do anything to Trina for threatening to stick a pair of scissors in your gut." She said back as I walked towards her.

I wrapped my arms around Tori and gave her a quick kiss. "She was defending you, I can't fault her for that."

Tori smiled as I released her from my arms. "You get the movie ready and I'll get the popcorn and soda. So what horror films are you inflicting on me today?"

"I've been on this 70's/80's kick lately, so I picked a sci-fi horror film, 1981's Galaxy of Terror and a old one I always liked 1980's Fade to Black. Galaxy of Terror is up first."

"What are they about" Said Tori as she started the popcorn.

"Galaxy of terror is basically an Alien rip-off but with more gore. People go to alien planet and die in various horrible ways. Fade to Black is about a very unstable film buff who kills his victims while dressed as famous movie characters."

I had the movie set up and Tori came over with the popcorn and drinks. It was nice, we just cuddled on the couch and watched the movie together. Several times she would bury her face in my side as one character after another was gorily killed in Galaxy of Terror.

Then we got to Galaxy of Terror's most famous death, it's called "The Worm scene." I was just waiting for Tori's reaction to that particular death. Maybe it was a bit mean of me to show this movie but its all in good fun.

We finally got to the scene. "Oh my god, that giant worm is, it's it's ewwww." She cried out loudly as she buried her face in my arm.

I couldn't help but laugh, "You mean the giant worm is screwing that poor girl to death!"

Tori looked again. "ewwwww, stop laughing" she said poking me in the arm.

I just laughed harder for a few moments, "Just wait until Jonie from Happy

Days gets squeezed to death."

Tori nestled closer to me, narrowed her eyes and said "You're beautiful"

I don't know why she said it at that particular time, but it warmed my heart. I pulled my attention away from the movie to kiss her for a few moments and then pulled her in even closer to me. It was much much better watching a movie with Tori then by myself.

Just having the wonderful Latina nestled against me was incredible. We watched the rest of the movie just holding each other.

As the movie ended I looked at Tori, "I hope it wasn't too bad, are u ready for the second movie?"

She looked at me briefly, took the remote, turned the TV off and said and said "No." Then in a single motion Tori got off the couch, took my hand, helped me off the couch and quietly smiled. For a brief moment she looked deep into my eyes with a look of longing that pierced deep into my soul.

"Enough movies, I want you" she said softly.

Any thoughts of the second movie were instantly erased. I was momentarily taken a back with the knowledge that I would finally have Tori and I would gladly give myself to her loving touch.

My heart beat faster and the sense of anticipation grew as she almost seemed to glide to the stairs never once letting go of my hand.

"Come On" she purred as we got to the stairs. It was only two words but it meant the whole world to both of us.

It occurred to me that I couldn't have possibly resisted her even if I wanted to. I knew at this point that Tori Vega was the sole and complete owner of my heart and I couldn't have been happier to know that. I also knew that I owned hers.

It was scary and wonderful at the same time. I had loved Beck but he never owned me so completely as Tori does now.

Without saying another word she led me up the stairs into her bedroom. As I entered the room she let go of my hand, moved behind me and shut the door.

I could see she had prepared the room sometime earlier in the evening, probably when she went to the bathroom earlier.

The only lights were a few candles scatted around the room casting eerie shadows all about the room.

The anticipation was growing and growing inside of me as Tori moved back around me and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss and stepped back, quickly shedding both her pants and t shirt revealing her black bra and panties underneath. I had started to undo my pants at this point but Tori just smiled and pushed me onto the bed.

Within seconds Tori stripped me of my pants and shirt, much to my delight. She paused for a moment to nibble at my right earlobe which sent tingles through my entire body.

She then reached behind and undid her bra freeing her breasts. I just starred at them for a moment, and then reached to touch them. Tori playfully batted my hands away, "Not quite yet."

Before I could reach for my bra Tori removed it for me. There was something extremely arousing about Vega undressing me. She slipped from her panties with a smile and tossed them across the room.

This time she teased the other earlobe cumulating with a lick to my ear. I briefly moaned in pleasure as she did it.

Her smiled widened as she pulled off my panties and discarded them.

"Just lie with me for a bit" Said Tori as she laid down on her side, on the bed. I lay down facing her on the bed. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Just touch me" said Tori quietly as she began to run her hand across my thigh. For the next several minutes she just touched me, gently moving her fingers all around my body. Slowly sensually her hands explored me. All the while I did the same to her. I started by gently running my fingers from her belly button up her chest.

I just let my fingers trace all over her beautiful body, up and down her soft tanned skin. Occasionally I gently caress one of her nipples, eliciting a gentle hum or a moan from Tori.

Lost in the moment I could no longer hold back what I desperately wanted to say and have almost since I met her.

It just came out "I love you Tori"

She paused and a sparkle seemed to envelop her brown eyes as her smiled widened.

"I love You Jade" she said brushing her hand through my hair.

Just hearing that made me insanely happy, I never wanted to be away from her again.

I couldn't wait any longer and moved forward pushing her on her back then straddling her. I fell across her and our lips crashed together and she wrapped her arms around me pulling me in tight to her naked form. Tori began to kiss me back, and in that kiss I could just sense all the longing she had for me all this time as she hungrily devoured my kisses.

She was pulling me in faster and faster, I wanted her and wanted her more than anything. She was the woman I loved and had for some time.

I moved down to her neck slowly kissing the pulse point of her neck as she began to hum with pleasure.

I then moved down to her exposed right breast and began do alternately lick and nibble at the areola. It hardened in my mouth as a low moan emanated from Tori. I worked on it a bit more and then drifted over to its neglected twin. Tori was breathing deeper at this point but otherwise than an occasional moan or whimper said nothing.

I then slowly kissed myself down to her already wet mound. Barely able to contain myself I pushed her legs apart and moved her ass up slightly as started to work on her swollen clit.

As I first licked up her slit and moved my tongue over her clit Tori made an audible gasp. I continued working slowly over her clit her breathing became even faster.

Eventually she mumbled "Inside, Inside, Please"

I continued to work enjoying the now flowing juices for a few more moments until I backed away slipping in two fingers in one swift moment with my thumb keeping pressure on her clit.

Tori began to moan and whimper as I thrust faster and faster into the young Latina. After a few moments she just let out a guttural moan as she arched her back as her whole body shuddered.

I pulled back and laid down next to Tori. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing quickly. After a few moments more she tilted her head towards me, opened her eyes and smiled.

She sat up and kneeled over me. One knee between my legs and one next to my leg.

"Mine" was all she said with a rather toothy grin.

Tori got down to business right way by suckling at my right breast. I just closed my eyes and moaned with pleasure as my nipple hardened in her mouth. Harder and faster she continued to suck and lick my nipple.

Then then smiled and flicked the other nipple with her finger and then just licked it.

She then started to kiss my belly, working my way down my right thigh, enjoying every square inch of me she encountered.

Seemingly almost as impatient as I was she just dragged her tongue across my clit sending a shockwave through me. Hungrily she devoured my center as I could feel the fire slowly building up inside of me. She would alternately suckle, nibble me almost the point of madness and then move away to kiss my leg or thigh letting me come down a bit.

She was teasing me, and from the occasional glimpse of her face was enjoying it greatly.

After a while I just broke, "Dammit, please just do it, please,"

"Is Jade begging?" I heard her voice purr

"God yes, Please get inside of me" I muttered in frustration.

I was rewarded with her two fingers being thrust inside of me. My senses seemed to explode almost instantly as my whole body shuddered.

She curled her fingers and began to thrust harder and harder. I began to just repeat her name almost mindlessly which just spurred her on to thrust harder.

After a few more moments, the orgasm hit me like a truck. My hands gripped the sheets for dear life as it seemed that every nerve in my body seemed to fire at once in a blazing moment of ecstasy.

Afterward she collapsed into my arms where we just laid together until we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**A bit of a longer chapter here, with some smut tossed in for good measure. I hope it isn't too terrible, I tried to make it sound good. **

**The movie's Galaxy of Terror and Fade to Black are real. The Worm scene described in Galaxy of terror is quite real and somewhat infamous almost earning the movie an X rating. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Word's **

**Chapter 14**

**Tori's POV**

I'm so used to having wonderful dreams about Jade only to have that sad moment when I wake up to find I'm alone in bed. For a microsecond I expect her to be there but soon a sense of disappointment sets in as I find myself in an empty bed.

I did dream about Jade last night but when I started to wake this morning I realized that something was pressing on top of me. As my eyes snapped open I realized it was Jade. Of course she was next to me when I went to sleep last night but I just like seeing her there when I woke up for once.

It took me a second to realize what Jade was doing on top of me. I titled my head up slightly to see and feel her suckling on my now hardening left breast. My eyes opened wide upon the realization that Jade apparently wanted more and didn't bother to wake me up first.

Don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing, far from it. Instinctively I moaned with pleasure as she took a quick succession of little bites at my nipple.

"Quiet" Jade hissed silently pausing from her labors. "Your parents are up"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and she returned to her work looking somewhat annoyed that she had to pause. I just smiled and slowly ran my hands through her curled black hair as she tenderly devoted her full attention to my now very hard nipples.

She smiled and moved up slowly pressing her lips against mine engaging me with a mind-boggling passionate kiss. Her tongue didn't even bother to seek permission to enter which I would have gladly granted anyway.

After coming up for air she moved her lips to my ear. "I got hungry and decided to have you for breakfast." She whispered seductively.

In one quick move she moved down between my legs and parted them revealing my already very wet mound. I guess she didn't want to waste any time.

"Mama's hungry" I heard he say in a low voice as she gleefully attacked my center with her tongue.

My eyes rolled up into the back of my head as the sensations hit me, only one thought went through my pleasure clouded mind. "Fuck could I ever get used this."

The tingling between my legs very quickly built up as she lay siege to my gates of pleasure.

My mind was only on two things at that moment, the fact that I was about to explode and I had to be as quiet as possible. I just gritted my teeth and breathed deeply through my nose.

A few more seconds and Jade pushed me right over the edge, by some miracle I was able to keep quiet save for an odd gurgling sound I briefly made as the orgasm overtook my being.

Jade disengaged herself and moved herself up besides me as the last of the post orgasm buzz seemed to wear off. Jade just lay there holding my hand, the lower half of her face glistening with my cum.

"My Turn" I suddenly announced not even giving her time to react before I pounced on her center. I didn't tease her this time like last night, I simply hit her and hit her hard with my tongue. Her hips started to move as she moaned very softly.

I pushed her near the edge and thrust 3 fingers in her causing her to buck violently almost instantly as it seemed to hit her. She only made a small succession of quiet grunts managing to stay largely quiet.

We lay there for a few minutes more just holding each other not saying anything.

"I want to tell my parents about us today." I said quietly to Jade.

Jade squeezed my hand, "What do you want to tell them?"

"That I love you, that's all I really need to say."

"Thank you, that means everything to me, I love you so much" Jade said in reply.

After a short while of just lying there together, we both got up. We elected to shower separately as not to push our luck before telling my parents. Shortly afterward we were dressed and ready to face my parents.

**No One's POV**

It was just after 10 am when Tori and Jade came down to the Vega Living room. Holly and David Vega were in the kitchen eating breakfast at the table.

"Hi Girl's" Mrs. Vega said. "I made some pancakes, if you would like some."

Tori and Jade walked up to the table and sat down next to each other but without getting any food causing David and Holly Vega to briefly look at each other.

"Mom, Dad" Tori said somewhat Nervously, "I have something to tell you."

David and Holly looked at each other for a second, each knowing what the other was thinking.

As Tori was about to speak, Jade put her hand on Tori's leg to calm her.

"mom, dad, I'm gay" she said rather plainly, though inside she was very nervous.

Tori instinctively tensed up, not quite knowing what to expect. Her parents were very understanding but even the most open people can be very closed minded on certain subjects.

David and Holly Vega looked at each other a third time for a moment then David Vega spoke. "Are you and Jade Dating?"

Tori was somewhat relieved by the tone of his question, there was no hostility or anger in it, just curiosity.

Jade and Tori Looked at each other, then Jade threaded her fingers into Tori's hand and lifted it up on the table.

Tori buoyed by her girlfriends quiet support smiled and said "Yes, we're a couple and I am 100% sure of my feelings about my sexuality and for Jade. I love her."

Holly Vega, looked at the couple, "No offense Jade but I didn't get the Vibe that you liked Tori very much."

Jade briefly blushed in embarrassment, "Neither Tori or I fully realized how each of us felt for the other, I didn't think she liked me and tried to keep her at arms length to keep myself for being hurt. I also acted out of frustration but Tori knows know much I love her."

"Tori, you are our daughter and we love you, both of us kind of suspected that but we let you to find your own way. If Jade is the person who you choose to be with and as long as she treats you with love and respect, we support you." David Vega said.

"Thank you" Tori said quietly to her parents.

"We understand this wasn't an easy thing for you to do, and we are happy you have the confidence in yourself to be who you are. It makes us proud." Mrs. Vega said.

Tori breathed a sigh of relief.

"We know what its like to be young and in love, I know you would like to have Jade stay here from time to time as you did last night. As long as your grades don't suffer we will give you some leeway. We know you can't get pregnant. But the important thing is that you both focus on your futures." Mr. Vega said.

That surprised Tori a bit, but she was happy. Perhaps because she knew that her grandmother was 2 months pregnant with her father at her senior prom. That derailed her college plans though she later went back to school some years later and got her degree.

"Tori tells me you want to go into filmmaking, is that right Jade?" Mrs. Vega said.

"Yes, very much so" Jade replied.

"Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Vega." Jade said with a grateful smile.

"Come on girls, lets eat, your pancakes are getting cold." Mrs. Vega said.

They all ate breakfast together and Jade didn't mind answering all the questions about herself that Mr. and Mrs. Vega asked her. She could tell they just wanted to know her daughters girlfriend better.

Soon the girls finished eating breakfast and returned back upstairs to Tori's room. As soon as they were out of earshot Mr. Vega said to his wife with a wry smile.

"I believe you owe me 20 bucks?

Mrs. Vega frowned, "I could have sworn it would be Cat she would end up dating. But you picked it, it was Jade." She said handing her husband a 20 dollar bill.

"I just had a feeling, I think Tori didn't expect us to allow Jade to stay over." He replied.

"Yeah" Said Mrs. Vega taking a sip of her orange juice. "But like us, they will just do it anyway so at least they won't have to sneak around like we did. If my father had the slightest inkling what we did at their age, he would have killed us both." She said with a laugh.

"Like getting piss drunk and stealing street signs. I think I still have that Road Closed sign in the basement at my parents." Said David Vega,

"That a few other things we did in private" said Holly Vega with a smile.

**Jades POV**

I was putting my stuff in my bag up in Tori's room, when I suddenly remembered.

"Shit, I totally forgot, Mike Harmon's costume party is tonight. With all that's been going on it slipped my mind.

Mike Harmon was a popular student at Hollywood Arts high and an acquaintance of all of us. He had a big costume party each year with a nice cash prize for the best costume. We had all been invited.

"I didn't even think of a costume" Tori said somewhat exasperatedly. "It's so last minute."

I thought for a few moments sitting on Tori's bed when an idea hit me. I walked up to Tori and gave her a kiss. "I have an idea for a sort of a costume for the both of us, since we are an official couple I think his cash prize could be ours. If your game." I said with my trademark smirk.

Tori's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I'm suddenly getting very nervous about this, especially one you thought up. What is it?"

My smirk became wider. "Trust me baby, it will be great, It will be a surprise. I need to run and grab one or two things. But I think I have everything I need."

Tori pouted, "Come on give me a hint."

I looked at the ceiling for a moment, "just Two words, Vega, Shock Value" I said with a laugh

Tori's eyebrow raised "Those two words can mean a lot but I'm game"

I grabbed my bag, "I need to run some errands, so I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. That and pack a bag cause you're staying with me tonight."

Tori smiled in response as I kissed her before I left.

I had to run to a couple of places to get what I needed but I finally got all the parts for "Our costume".

A couple of hours later I had picked up Tori and taken her back to my place.

"Ok Jade, where is this earth shattering costume" Said Tori as she entered my room.

I sat on my bed and showed her her half of the costume and held mine up to me. "That's your half and this is mine. This here will bring it all together, I said holding up two items in my hand.

Tori scrunched up her chin and thought for a moment. I had a back up costume ready, in case she said no, something much tamer. But eventually an evil grin came across her face.

"Ok, sweetie, but I want to wear the one you're holding. You get to wear the other one."

My eyes opened with surprise, "Are you sure?"

Her evil grin became even wider which made me somewhat nervous, but it was my idea so I can't complain.

"Just be glad I love you Vega" I said tossing her costume at her.

**Becks POV**

Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex and I were all at Mikes Party. I was a cowboy, Cat was dressed as Wednesday from the Addams Family, Andre was dressed as Prince, Robbie was dressed as construction worker and rex had no costume at all. He said they were uncool, when asked where his costume was.

We had all arrived a bit early and were enjoying ourselves, waiting for Tori and Jade to arrive. Knowing my ex girlfriend her costume would be something outrageous, last year she went as Barbarella from the old 60's movie and won the contest.

We were all sitting in the main living room talking amongst ourselves. Both my and Robbie's backs were to the door.

I was listening to Cat talking about Mr. Longneck when she suddenly stopped in mid word. Her face quickly registered shock as her mouth just hung open no words coming out of it. I looked to Andre who was just standing there doing a credible imitation of a statue looking at something behind me, the same thing Cat was looking at.

"Holy Shit" Andre muttered with astonishment.

I quickly became aware of several other guys now looking at the main doorway behind me. Several of their girlfriends now looking annoyed as they were now being totally ignored in favor of what was standing in the doorway.

Me and Robbie slowly turned around to see what the fuss was about.

My jaw dropped and, what ever I had been thinking was blasted clean out of my mind at the sight. It was Jade and Tori standing in the doorway.

Jade was standing on the right, she was wearing plain brown pumps for shoes and a girl scout uniform. A very short green skirt, the green shirt with white sleeves along with a sash with a myriad of Badges. On her head she was wearing the standard Girl Scout beret and in one hand had a box of cookies. Other than the somewhat shorter skirt it was a authentic uniform.

But there was one particular addition. A black leather dog collar around her neck with a loop for a chain. There was a chain, it was sliver with small links and ran from the collar around Jade's neck to Tori's hand.

Tori on the other hand was dressed very differently. She was wearing knee high black leather fuck me boots, a black leather mini skirt and leather strapless top. Tucked under her leather belt was a short whip. In other words she looked very much the part of a dominatrix with Girl scout Jade as her slave.

I was totally blown away, along with pretty much everyone else.

**Tori's POV**

Jade had this idea, and I did like it, but I was going to be the one in charge. I'm surprised by Jades acquiescence. She went for it and I decided to play my part a bit. Perhaps a little payback for all the things she did to me over the time I knew her. Just a tiny bit of payback and a whole lot of fun.

I could see that several pairs of eyes were watching us. I just smiled and pulled on Jade's chain leading her to our friends. Jade just smirked as she was enjoying the pure shock value of the costume.

"That's naughty, to have a Girl Scout slave" said Cat as we approached.

"But it's so much Fun" I said with a grin as we approached.

The boys were still momentary speechless but Rex was the first to speak.

"Where can I get one of those?" the puppet said referring to Jade.

I laughed, "play your cards right and I'll see her to you later"

Beck, Robbie and Andre burst out laughing instantly. Cat just stood there and said "Naughty"

I looked to Jade who glared at me for a moment. "Watch it Vega" she said with a tone of annoyance to her voice.

I put on my very irritated look "That's Mistress Vega to you" and gave her chain a yank.

The Boys started to laugh even harder,

A flash of anger went briefly across Jade's eyes. Which only caused me to burst out laughing.

Jade smiled, and put her arm around me, "Just be glad I love you, or I'd kick your ass"

I smirked at her. "Just be glad I love you or I would sell you to Rex."

Jade and I played our parts on and off during the night, but no matter what each time I looked into her blue eyes I saw the love she had for me, and I could feel the love I have for her.

We had been together officially as a couple only about 2 days, and even in that time we had some difficulties. But, as the night went on I sensed more and more difficulties or not Jade and I would be together for a long time.

"Long time" sounds good and after all it is two words which is how this all started.

Oh and by the way we did win the costume contest.

**First the costume the girls wore. The dominatrix and her girl scout slave. I cheated a bit with that. I didn't even make that up. I actually saw that costume at a Halloween party. It was two girls wearing it and they were indeed a couple. It was almost exactly as I described it The costume seemed perfect for Jade and Tori but I had Tori wear the dominatrix outfit. It seemed more funny.**

**I think maybe one more chapter to wrap things up after this. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Two Word's **

**Chapter 15**

**Authors note: This chapter takes place about 3 years after the previous chapter.**

**No Ones POV**

"Just two words" Tori said to herself as she looked over the cruise ship's railing at the sea. The sun was setting and Tori was thinking about the future. At present the 2000 passenger luxury liner was on its way to Grand Cayman in the Caribbean. Since graduation at Hollywood Art's high 2 and a half years ago, Tori's singing career had taken off. A platinum selling album and 2 top 10 hits rocketed her to fame along with the corresponding tour.

Sadly she had to put off college to further her career. Her girlfriend Jade did not, electing to enroll at UCLA film school. Her and Jade were still together but Tori had been away a lot promoting her album, on tour, recording. To compensate Tori with her success bought Jade a house, car and paid her tuition in full.

She had also made a promise to Jade, no matter where I go or how long I'm gone, I will always come back. It may seem like a silly promise but it was important to Jade. Tori always came back when ever she could even if it was only for one day. Even with email, texts, video chats, being gone weeks or sometimes months at a time put a severe strain on their relationship.

They had begun to fight, over small things at first but the fights got larger. Tori could tell Jade's patience had been wearing perilously thin; too many nights spent alone only seeing her girlfriend on the TV. It wasn't easy on her either, not having Jade to hold or just be with. The tension was building and Tori was growing ever worried that their relationship end like so many other show biz relationships.

At the conclusion of her tour she arranged for a cruise to celebrate her success. She even paid for all her friends, Beck and Cat who were still together, along with Andre and Robbie with their girlfriends to come along. Trina still single was also along, enjoying meeting the many men onboard the ship. Officially it was to celebrate her success with her friends. The real reason had everything to do with her future. That is what she was thinking about as she stood looking at the sea.

"Hey Babe" said a familiar voice calling out from behind her knocking her out of her thoughts.

Tori spun around to see beck, coming up behind.

"Hey Beck, Having fun so far?"

"Me and Cat are having loads, thanks again. Where's Jade?"

"Taking a nap, that snorkeling shore excursion and shopping at Cozumel wore her out."

"Does she suspect?"

All of our friends knew the real reason for the trip.

"No"

Beck smiled, "when are you going to ask?"

Tori smiled herself, "I'm giving a performance on the ship tonight at 8, afterward. There will be a full moon tonight, it will be perfect."

"You've made her happy, much more than I ever did."

"You seemed to be doing a good job of keeping Cat happy, but I'm not keeping Jade happy enough. I've been gone too long and she's suffered for it."

"Are you sure what you're going to do?" Beck said Putting a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder.

Tori nodded yes.

"I'm proud of you" Beck said quietly.

"I can't lose her Beck, she is more important to me than anything." Tori said as a tear came to her eye.

Tori had arranged to do 2 performances on the ship for fans that came along. The ships auditorium was packed and as they say Tori knocked them dead. Jade of course was in the front row and enjoyed the whole concert.

**Tori's POV**

I heard a knock at my dressing room door as I was changing after my performance.

"Come in Jade" I said

Jade came in, she was not in her usual black attire but a nice blue strapless dress. Tori paused for a moment to just watch her come in the room.

"Good show Vega" she said sitting down next to me giving me a small kiss.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Must you still call me Vega, we've been together for more than 2 years now."

Jade Smirked. "I like calling you Vega, are you all done here?"

"Andre and the others are meeting us up in the dance club on the top Deck, I hope you're ready to dance."

Jade smiled and took my hand. The club itself was on the top deck on the other end of the ship so I took us up to the top deck and walked down the deck with Jade.

It was night, a full moon hung over the horizon shining a white path across the ocean. A light breeze was blowing across the deserted deck.

As they got to the top Deck Tori took Jade's hand, and they walked slowly down the deck.

"Tori" Jade asked, "You fulfilled your contract with Romo records, which one are you going with next? I was surprised it was only for one album."

"They weren't sure how well I'd do so they made it a short contract, they are offering me a ton to re up but all the others labels are offering me a ton to sign up with them. I'm still talking it over my attorneys."

A look of Worry went across Jade's face, "You will tell me first, I need to know"

I cupped the side of her face, "you will be Jade"

Just two words, I thought to myself.

We had made it half way across the ship when I stopped at the railing.

"Is something wrong, Tori?" Jade said.

I smiled and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies rampaging through my stomach.

"I'm sorry you've had to spend so much time alone, it's not been easy on you. I didn't like it either, and I know you put up with it because you love me." I was starting to get emotional and trying not to cry.

"I do love you, but it's hard not having you here for weeks at a time." She said with a look of sadness on her face.

I reached in my purse to pull out the small box. "You've been the most wonderful girlfriend a girl can have and I love you more than anything in the world. We started our relationship with two words; I'm going to say two more."

I could see Jade's eyes widen as she now suspected what I was going to say.

"Marry Me?" I said opening the box with very expensive engagement ring.

Her eyes practically bugged out of her head as tears began to flow.

"Yes" she said tearfully "a thousand times yes." She said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Tori?" she said kissing me with all the possible passion she could muster.

She took the ring and slipped it on her finger with a huge smile. "I'm sure we can plan the wedding around your schedule, recording, tour etc."

"That's my other surprise, Jade" I said as tears started to fall from my eyes.

Jade looked at me with a puzzled look. "What?"

I took both her hands in mine. "I said I loved you more than anything in the world and I mean that. The last two and a half years have been a rollercoaster ride and I'm a huge star but I see the toll it's taking on us. I see the toll it's taking on you. At this pace we won't last and I can't possibly think of losing you, not for anything."

Jade just stood there, looking even more confused, "What does that mean Tori? Are you letting me go?"

I squeezed her two hands as my tears began to flow, "No I'm letting everything else go, A few more shows and my contract's done and here is the news first, I'm not signing another one. My career won't mean a thing if I lose you Jade. I'm going to take some time off a couple of years, and go back to school, UCLA. Most importantly I'm going to spend my time with you."

Jade looked astonished as she processed what I just told her. "You're giving it all up for me, I can't have you do that"

"I want our marriage to last, if I run off, record, tour and all he things that come with this life, it might not. I can't possibly risk that. I'm just going to be a wife, and maybe a mother to our children if we have some, I can still write music and record, but I will do it on our terms not some record company. As John Lennon put it, "I'm just going to watch the wheels go round and round." I said I would always come back, I got tired of leaving and I'm not going to anymore."

Jade just stood there crying tears of Joy.

"I may even make my own record label, correction, our own label. What ever I do, it will be with you. That is how much I love you Jade."

We were both crying at this point and she just grabbed me and held me as tight as she could. "I love you so much Tori, you don't know how much that means to me." She said through the tears.

"Just don't feel guilty, I'm doing this for us" I said leaning my forehead against hers.

Her tears had begun to subside, "I won't Tori, I just want to be with you and make you happy."

I smiled, "That happens to be exactly what I want. Come on, the gang is awaiting in the dance club to celebrate our engagement."

Jade took my hand as we began to walk down the deck. "They all knew?"

"Yes, they did and they're all excited." I said

"Even Trina?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Even Trina?"

We got to the door of the dance club; we could hear the pulsing music coming from within. Our friends would be waiting for us on the other side of the door. They would be with us to celebrate Jade's and mine future life together.

"Life Together" Which as how this all started is just two words which is perfect.

I looked at Jade who had put her left hand on the door, her diamond engagement ring sparking in the moonlight.

"Ready to start our life together Jade" I said as she opened the door.

She smiled the most beautiful smile I could possible imagine, her eyes were full of love all for me. I couldn't have been happier. "Yes, let's go" she said taking my hand as we entered the club…

**I hoped you liked the story. Thanks for reading and all the very nice reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Words **

**Chapter 16**

**Authors Note: For reasons stated at the bottom I have decided another chapter. **

I barely know what to think. Just seconds ago Tori Vega not only asked me to marry her but also is putting her pop star career on hold for us.

Tori was right the last 2 and a half years have been a rollercoaster, with its ups and downs. My girlfriend almost overnight became a huge pop star. I did get to go to the Grammy awards 2 years running as Tori's plus one. The party afterward was killer; I got to meet more celebrities than I could shake a stick at. Of course Tori bought us a house, me a new car and paid for my school tuition.

There is a song by the rock group Kiss called Beth, one of their biggest hits. The song is about a musician who laments the fact that he can't be with his wife as he is working late on a song with his group. He keeps telling her just a few more hours and he will be back home with her. At the end of the song he tells her that he will probably be there all night. It's a beautiful but sad song.

I had heard it and it was a good song, a bit before my time however. Now days I identify with the song greatly as it pretty much describes Tori's and my relationship in the last year. As her album became a hit, she spent more and more time, recording, touring, promoting, and a hundred other things.

She would take me along whenever possible but I was in film school and couldn't be away from my studies for too long. As I said she bought me all kinds of things and I pretty much had everything I needed. All except for one thing, Tori.

As time went on I began to hate going to sleep by myself, waking up by myself, doing everything by myself. Tori came back whenever she could and then it would be just fine, but she was here less and less often. My patience began to wear out. I remember one particular argument we had about 3 months ago.

She had been home for 4 days and I made enchiladas for dinner that night. Just the way she likes them.

_Tori took a bite, "Bad news, I have to leave tomorrow"_

_That anger that had been building up started to boil up inside me. "What! I thought you didn't have to be anywhere until next Monday. "I said trying not to raise my voice._

"_I'm sorry but the label booked me for some promotional stuff in advance of the tour of Australia. They added it on last minute."_

_My patience was gone and my temper finally boiled over. "How long have you known this Tori, I finally have you all to myself for 8 whole days and all of a sudden you have to leave after 4. I made plans for us. It's bad enough this Australia/far east tour will keep you away from me for 2 months."_

_Tori put her hand on my hand which I quickly batted away as I stood up from the table. "Look Jade, I'm sorry this is my career, I can't let my fans down." She said trying to calm me down. It didn't work. _

"_What about me Tori, you should me more concerned about not letting me down, I'm getting sick of your fans" I spit out angrily._

"_Look Jade you're my biggest fan and" She had begun to say before I exploded and cut her off_

"_I'm not one of your fucking fans Tori; I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, the woman you love. Don't even compare me to those fucking teenyboppers, they may love you but I am in love with you" I screamed at her. _

_Tori's eyes widened and she began to tear up. "Jade I love you"_

"_Don't give me that shit, I need more that you to love me, I need you to be with me. You know what the sad thing is here; I spend more time with Beck my ex-boyfriend than you." _

_I was being irrational, I knew she had obligations but her leaving 4 days early simply set me off. I'm only human, I was lonely, frustrated, angry and it was taking its toll on me and our relationship. _

_She just sat there crying. "I'm sorry"_

"_I hate this Tori, I was so looking forward to 8 days with you, I even was going to take you to his romantic bed and breakfast I read about. I'm your girlfriend and I want to love you more than anything but how can I love you when you're never fucking here." I was now just uncontrollably venting, my words full of frustration, anger and venom. _

_I took the plate in front of me and tossed it against the wall and stormed out. I jumped in my car and burst into tears as I drove away. I drove to a local college bar I hang at sometimes and got stone drunk on beer and shots of 151 proof rum. _

_Tori tried calling me but I just shut off my phone, I was too angry at her. If I saw her at this point I would just say or do something I would end up regretting. _

_I just sat in a booth in the back crying and drinking. After a while Cat and Beck showed up, I was pretty far gone at that point and passed out shortly after they arrived. _

_Since I wasn't answering my phone Tori had called Cat and Beck to see if I showed up there as she was worried. They went and found me and brought my passed out body back home. _

_I awoke the next morning in bed with Tori holding on to me, almost for dear life. I had a splitting headache, was tired, was hung over and felt terrible I had yelled at Tori. _

_She was spooning me from behind when I awoke. _

_I woke up and just lay there, staring at the wall. Not even sure what to say to Tori. I felt horrible, she is the most wonderful woman I know and I screamed at her and stormed out. Now she is just lying holding me. She knew I was in pain and just held me. I miss being in her arms in the morning when she isn't here. I miss that a lot. _

_Eventually she spoke, "Jade, I love you more than anything in the world." _

_That was all she said but it was enough to bring me to tears. _

"_I'm sorry I blew up at you last night, I just miss you so much some days. I shouldn't let it get to me." I said softly. _

"_I understand. Jade. It's not easy on me either."_

"_When do you have to leave?"_

_She squeezed me "The car comes in 3 hours, so for the next 2 hours and 45 minutes I'm just going to hold you right here."_

"_I love you Tori" I said before drifting off to sleep again. _

_She held me until the last possible minute before she had to leave. _

_Just before she did, she kissed me and said "Jade, I will come back to you, I love you."_

_I said "I love you" and watched her walk out of our bedroom and cringed as I heard our front door open and then close again ._

I didn't see her in person for 9 weeks after that. We had patched it up this time but I was faced with the same problem. No Tori. I knew that at this pace we wouldn't last long.

Now I'm wearing an engagement ring and she is putting things on hold for us. I think she showed it less than me but it was wearing on her as well. I was so happy that I could simply burst.

We entered the dance club on the cruise ship were our friends were waiting hand in hand.

It was all decorated with balloons and streamers with a large banner that read

"Congratulations Jade and Tori"

A large group of people yelled Congratulations as we entered. I quickly noticed that not just our immediate group of friends was here. Tori's parents, My Brother Lucas and both my parents were here as well. Even Mr. Sikowitz was here.

I looked at Tori with surprise.

"The others came on board at Cozumel; I wanted everyone close to us to celebrate our engagement. I kept our families a secret as if you knew they were here you may suspect "Tori said with a smile.

As if I couldn't get any happier, somehow Vega did it. I just grabbed Tori and gave her kiss and a hug.

"I love you so much Tori."

She took my hand and walked us into the club which had been set aside especially for our engagement party.

I was practically at the gates of heaven that night. I had gotten my girlfriend now finance back. On top of that I got to celebrate it with all the people close to me.

We had an incredible time celebrating, drinking, dancing and just having a good time.

At one point, Tori pulled me aside. After a quick kiss she said.

"I have another surprise for you. Simply because I love you." She said with a oddly mischievous grin.

"What is it?" I had no idea what Tori could possibly do now to make me even happier.

She pulled out a business card, smiled and handed it to me. "My manager is very good friends with a producer who just happens to be about to start production on "The Scissoring Part III" and there is a small part that you would be perfect for. The director has agreed to have you come in to audition for it for him. I showed him some of the videos of the plays you did and he really likes you. It's a small role only a few minutes of screen time but you will get killed in the movie. This is his card, call him when we get back."

My Jaw dropped in astonishment as my face lit up. "You mean I get to be in the scissoring part III and get killed."

Tori smiled. "You will get stabbed in the throat in the first 5 minutes of the movie."

I started to cry in happiness. "Oh my god Tori, first you propose, then you put aside your career for us and now you're getting me stabbed in the throat in my favorite horror film series of all time. I don't even know what to say, you're spoiling me rotten. I love you so much Tori Vega, you've already made me the happiest girl in the world."

Tori's grin widened. "A simple thank you would suffice. For the time being, spoiling you rotten will be my full time job. You deserve it."

I grabbed Tori and kissed her passionately but not before I did say thank you..

After stopped kissing Vega, I smiled, "Your real thank you will be when I get you alone in our cabin tonight. Since you've been so good to me, I plan to strip you naked and thank you repeatedly."

"Will I get to thank you at all during this marathon thank you session you have planned?" Tori said with a smirk.

"Perhaps during tomorrow's thank you session, if you're good." I smirked as well. "Now say that you love me and take me back to our party"

"Ok, you love me and take me back to our party" Tori said back with a smile.

I took Vega's hand, "Close enough" and she took us back to our party and our life together. Which I was looking forward to more than anything.

**I had so much fun writing this story and so many people liked it I felt like writing a bit more. So even though I said it was finished you get another chapter. I wanted to touch on some of the tension that had been building up between Tori and Jade. **

**Another reason is that I was working on two other Jori stories and was stuck on both of them so I just jumped back to this one. This is it for now but if I may add some more chapters if I can think of something interesting. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Word's **

**Chapter 17**

**Tori's pov**

We celebrated long into the night at our engagement party. Jade had a smile on her face that ran ear to ear. I had made her happy and that was the most important thing in the world to me. Everyone, Jade especially had a wonderful time.

Afterward as she promised she did thank me. We got to our suite on board the ship and she couldn't get me out of my clothes fast enough. She just shoved me onto the bed and made love to me with an almost indescribable level of passion.

Some time later, both of us exhausted fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning Jade snoring next to me. She looked very contented.

I thought back to that horrible blow up we had 3 months ago. I had found out earlier that day that I had to leave early, I should have told Jade right away. When I did tell her she just blew up and vented all her frustration, loneliness, pain and anger that had built up all at once.

_After she stormed out I just sat there sobbing for several minutes. The extent of it simply floored me. I knew it had been tough but I didn't know the true depth of the trouble until that moment. It wasn't easy on me being away. I was staying in the nicest hotel rooms all around the world and everyone treated me like a star. But there was hollowness to it without my Jade. Jade had become angry, I had become depressed and sad. I had hid my pain from Jade, looking back that wasn't healthy._

_As I sat there crying, a sense of panic coursed through me as I truly thought for a while that Jade had left me. I tried calling Jade to plead for her to come back but she didn't answer her phone. _

_After who knows how long of uncontrollably sobbing in our kitchen I finally called Beck and Cat. They both went to school at UCLA and lived together no too far from us. There was a chance that Jade went there. _

_I was practically hysterical when I called them, Beck said he and Cat new most of her haunts and they would find her for me. About 2 hours and a semi nervous breakdown later I get a knock on my door. _

_I opened it to see Beck with an unconscious Jade over his shoulders in a fireman carry. My eyes bugged out as he carried my comatose girlfriend into the house. _

"_I believe this is yours" He said dryly _

_Cat was close behind, "Jade passed out." she said as she entered. _

"_Oh my god, Is she Ok. What happened? Please put her in the bedroom." I said as I started to tear up again._

_Beck plopped Jade down on the bed, "What happened, about 2 pitchers of beer and somewhere in the neighborhood of about 10 – 15 shots of 151. We found what was left of her at the Beer Barrel Bar."_

_I sat down next to the passed out Jade. "Did she say anything?"_

"_Only that your much prettier than I am, she passed out at the table as soon as we found her"_

"_I still think Beck is prettier" Cat said defensively putting her arm around her boyfriend. _

_Beck looked momentarily embarrassed. "Thanks, Babe" he said giving Cat a kiss on the cheek which caused her to giggle._

"_Thank you ever so much Beck, Cat, I was going out of my mind with worry, we fought and she stormed out."_

"_Are you going to be OK" Beck and Cat said before leaving. _

_I said I would be fine and thanked them again before they left. _

_I went back into the bedroom and Jade was still passed out on the bed, now snoring. _

_The first thing I did was put a bucket by the bed in case she got sick and a bottle of water on the nightstand. She would be thirsty when she got up. _

_I had started to undress her when she partially awoke; she looked at me half coherently and mumbled something I didn't understand. Almost mechanically, she went to the bathroom, finished getting undressed leaving only her panties and slipped into bed, passing out again as soon as her head hit the pillow. _

_As I stood there in our bedroom I began to cry quietly again. I didn't want to leave on this tour; I hated the fact that I had to leave tomorrow even more. I quickly packed the things I was going to take on this tour still crying. _

_She was sleeping on her side. So I crawled into bed and spooned her as she slept, putting my arm around her and taking one of her hands into mine. She stirred slightly as I nestled up against her nearly naked form. _

"_Jade, I know you're out cold so I know you can't hear this but I need to say it anyway." I quietly said through my still flowing tears. _

"_Jade I love you so much and the fact that I hurt you by being away for so much is killing me. You are the person I want to spend my life with there is no one else for me. I'll make this right somehow, I promise."_

_I just held her tight until I fell asleep. _

_I woke in the morning before she did, getting out of bed long enough to use the bathroom. She woke up and I just held her, telling her I lover her more than anything in the world. I had decided I would just hold her up to the second I had to leave. _

_She apologized and drifted off to sleep. The closer it got to the time the car would come the more upset I got. I didn't want to leave her. I somehow managed to hold it together but barely. _

_With less than 2 minutes before my car came, I jumped out of bed, put on some sweats. Said good bye to jade and walked out the door. _

_Closing the door of our house was the hardest thing I had ever done. Promptly at 10 Am the limo showed up. I got in, put up the privacy screen, burst into tears and cried all the way to the airport. Having to leave Jade after last night left me completely heartbroken._

_By the afternoon I was in first class on a plane to Australia. On the plane I kept thinking about what I needed to do. I had been planning to ask Jade to marry me for sometime. I wanted to find the right time. I decided I would ask soon after I got back. _

_I slept awhile on the plane and had a dream. I dreamt of our wedding and how beautiful it was. But, then in the dream I came back from tour and found our house empty. Empty except for 3 things, the two gold records I got for #1 singles and Jade's wedding ring. _

_I woke up and realized that marrying Jade would only work as a band aid. She was right, how could she love me if I was never there. Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean I had a further realization. Married to me or not, I was going to lose Jade if I kept away for weeks and months at a time. _

_I couldn't even fathom life without Jade and I didn't want to. Even before this I had started to get tired of life on the road and constantly in the spotlight. None of it was worth losing my Jade. She was truly the love of my life and I wanted to be with her. My contract was nearly done and I had been getting offers to sign left and right. I elected not to take any of them. All I wanted to do is make Jade insanely happy. _

_I decided I would not only marry Jade but put this pop star career on hold so I could be with her. I could go to college now and had been wanting to. Perhaps I would come back to singing sometime but not now, not for a while. Maybe I could start my own label and do things on Jade's and my schedule. _

_By the time I landed in Sydney, I had fully thought it out. I first needed to work with my Lawyers to find out what obligations I had left and when they would finish. The second thing was to find the nicest engagement ring I could find For Jade. The third was to arrange for the cruise to spring it all on her. _

Lying here this morning with the still sleeping raven haired Goth, I knew I made the right decision. I nuzzled up next to her naked form. "I love you Jade" I said quietly in her ear with all the tenderness I could muster.

"I love you two Vega, now shut up and go back to sleep." She murmured.

I smiled and shifted back to my side end of the bed to sleep for a while longer.

"Did I tell you to move Vega?" Jade said sounding annoyed without bothering to open her eyes.

"No" I replied.

"Then get your beautiful ass back next to me, shut up and get to sleep." She half barked still not opening her eyes.

My smiled widened as I nestled back up against her naked body. She then wrapped an arm around me holding me tight.

"Unless you have to pee, don't fucking move" she said still her eyes closed.

I closed my eyes and started to drift back to sleep safely wrapped in Jade's tender embrace. It was warm, loving, comforting, and there is no other place where I'd rather be. I'll take this over a stadium of screaming fan's any day.

Two words came to mind just before I fell back asleep.

"Absolutely contented."

**I bit of a shorter chapter but I thought I would give some insight into Tori's thoughts about their big blowup and her thought process making process that led up to her decision to put her pop star career on hold.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Two Words **

**Chapter 18**

**Jade's POV**

I awoke again at 10 am and Tori was still snuggled in my arms. I looked forward to waking up with her for years to come. She was still asleep. She had performed last night which made her a bit more tired than I was.

I was seriously tempted to wake her up and continue the lovemaking session we had last night but something about the sight of her sleeping made me not want to disturb her.

I elected to get something to eat quickly while Tori still slept, so I tossed on some sweats and pulled my hair back. Before I went to eat I left a note for Tori.

As I emerged into the corridor I realized the ship was no longer moving, we must have arrived in Grand Cayman. I was told this was a fun place, though I suspected Tori had something in store for me.

I made it up to one of the little ship's café's to grab some brunch. Normally I wouldn't leave sans makeup but onboard the ship it's pretty casual.

I gotten an omelet and some potatoes and sat down next to the railing. We were anchored near the island so I spent some time eating and enjoying the morning sea air.

"Hello sister in-Law" a familiar Latina voice called out behind me.

Instinctively cringed at the sound of Trina calling me sister in law but tried not to show it. Before I turned around I briefly pondered if I could quickly toss the older Vega overboard and not be noticed. Sadly, she can swim and were only a couple hundred yards from shore.

Instead I pasted on a fake smile and turned around to see Trina carrying a tray heading towards me.

"Hi Trina" I said, "Please sit down" I motioned to a chair secretly hoping she would go away.

Her tray was piled high with food, I couldn't help but wonder if there was any left at the buffet.

"Hungry Trina?"

"Hey it's free!" she retorted.

"So are the pounds you'll be putting on if you eat all of that." I said with my trademark smirk.

She sneered at me "Why did my sister propose to you again?"

"The fact that Tori would get mad at me is the only reason I haven't tossed you overboard Trina." I said with a smile.

"You're funny Jade, It bugs you to no end that you will be related to me doesn't it?"

I frowned knowing sadly Trina was exactly right.

"Not at all Trina, Its like getting a sister." I said acting as if I meant it without the slightest hit of sarcasm.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that Jade?"

"No"

Her face turned serious, "My sister for some bizarre reason loves you and if you make her happy that that's fine but if you hurt my sister"

I cut her off. "I had assumed your threat to stick a pair of my scissors in gut if I hurt her still applied"

Trina took a bite of some Bacon. "Good you remember, it does"

"Hi Guys" Tori's voice suddenly rang out behind me.

Tori walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. She was wearing sweats and carrying a tray of food but much less than her sister.

"Hi sweetie, why didn't you wake me?" she said sitting down next to me.

I took a bite of my potatoes, "You looked so peaceful, so I thought I would let you sleep in."

"Sorry, I woke up shortly after you left" Turning her attention to Trina, "Hi Trina, you two been having fun?"

Trina took a bite of her eggs, "Your fiance threatened to toss me overboard"

Tori looked at me somewhat crossly "Did you?"

"Only a little, beside I wouldn't do such a thing because you would get mad at me." I responded with smirk.

Tori smirked and took a bite of toast. "Only a little"

"Hey" Protested Trina Loudly.

Tori smiled at her sister "Don't worry Jade loves you as much as me."

Trina burst out laughing "Not even I believe that."

Trina suddenly looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh shoot, I have a manicure and facial scheduled in 5 minutes, Gotta run" Trina then got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Don't bother, it won't help." I said offhandedly to the older Vega as she walked away. She ignored me.

Tori then punched me in the shoulder.

"Oww" I said loudly.

"Must you threaten or insult my sister every time you two get together." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That makes her go away, and that's a good thing." I said with a smirk.

"She will be your sister in law"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me."

I looked at my huge diamond engagement ring, I still wasn't used to having such a big rock. I found myself involuntary smiling every time I looked at it. I love my engagement ring.

"You ruined me Vega, you know that?" I said as I continued to look at my ring.

Tori took another bite of food and rolled her eyes, "What now Jade?"

"How am I supposed to be the bitchy Goth girl when you keep making me insanely happy, it's getting harder and harder to be bitchy all the time." I said sarcastically

"I guess you will have to settle being a happy Goth Girl" Said Tori between bites.

I frowned, "There is no such thing as a happy Goth girl."

Tori smiled, "Do want me to stop making you insanely happy?"

"NO" I said loudly. "You see you've ruined me, by making me so happy. If I didn't love you so much I would totally hate you."

Tori just began to laugh. "Good"

I looked at my ring again. This time I frowned as a thought ran across my mind.

"What's wrong honey" Tori said sounding concerned.

"I have this nice ring and you don't have anything," I found myself wanting to get her an even bigger ring. Tori has that effect on me, I've gone totally soft.

She took my hand, "Jade, I have you and I will have you for a very long time the rest of my life in fact, that's all I need."

"But I want to buy you something"

Tori smirked, "well you're going to buy something for me weather I want to or not so knock yourself out. It's all part of my evil plan."

I gave Tori a curious look. "What evil plans, I thought I was the only one here who had evil plans.'

Tori took a bite, "My evil plan to get revenge for you pouring coffee on me, One minute you're pouring coffee on me, the next you're going soft and buying stuff for me. See my plan was simple, evil and perfect and it worked."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm never going to live that down aren't I"

Tori took a sip of her coffee, "No"

I cocked my head to the side, "So what is the next step in your evil plan, anyway?"

Tori looked up for a moment as if to pause to think.

"Continuing to love and spoil you for the rest of your life."

"Just don't stop, otherwise you will end up seeing a really bitchy Goth Girl" I said with a smirk.

"Good, because I have another surprise for you." Tori said grinning.

"You're Killing me Vega, what now." I said with a look of astonishment.

"Well, I'm not certain what kind of dress you would want to wear to our wedding but, Christine Dione has agreed to personally design yours." Tori said with a small smile.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Tori, she one of the top fashion designers in the world how on earth did you swing that?"

"She has a 15 year old daughter who is a big fan of mine; it's a trade, I perform for her daughter's 16th birthday party in two months and in return she designs your dress. It will be a one of a kind original."

I was stunned and began to tear up. "You see, I'm tearing up over a wedding dress, You've ruined me Vega."

Tori smiled, "I take it you approve?"

"Yes Dammit" I said tearfully.

Tori smiled and finished the last traces of food on her plate. "Only the best for my beautiful Jade."

"What about your dress?" I asked.

Tori just smiled, "You don't get to know anything about it until our wedding day when you see it."

"Besides the fact that you utterly ruined me as a bitchy Goth, I love you more than anything in the world and I can't wait to marry you." I said taking Tori's hand again.

"I love you too Jade" she said simply.

Personally I'm glad she ruined me, that way I get to spend the rest of my life being made happy by and making happy the most wonderful woman in the world.

The End….For Now…

**I had a bit of an idea for a fluff chapter so I thought I would toss it in. **


End file.
